


Are we as unbreakable as diamonds?

by viscariafics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Organization, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Slow Dancing, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscariafics/pseuds/viscariafics
Summary: Saihara Shuichi, under his mentor, Kirigiri Kyouko, is tasked with photographing (or better yet, capturing) the infamous Phantom Thief. But what happens when love is involved?With masquerade balls, random facts, and promises! A Phantom Thief and a detective is bound to raise a headline!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 107
Kudos: 129





	1. The Phantom Thief Strikes!

**Author's Note:**

> “All he focuses is on the stunning golden hue.”

“Kyouko! Where are you!” Shuichi shouts into his iPhone.

He begins to tap his black dress shoes on the marble steps of The Exhibition of Crystals impatiently. The empty night sky presents the autumn wind, rustling through Shuichi’s midnight locks. The overwhelming light coming from the ballroom behind him made him take off his black trench coat, now hanging on his shoulder. He leans on the golden railings, his black striped pants touching the metal. 

“You are going alone tonight,” Kyouko’s monotone voice rings through Shuichi’s ears. 

Resisting the urge to groan, he rubs his temple with his black gloved hands. Shuichi shuffles his feet, avoiding the gaze of the other party goers, entering the jewels showcase. 

“B-but-!” 

“Shuichi, I believe in you. All you need to do is photograph the phantom thief. I’m quite positive as my intern you will do an excellent job.” 

“Don’t you already have a profile of them at the station? Oh my gosh! I haven’t even looked at his profile at the station! Or if they will even strike here!” Shuichi hugs himself with his free hand around his white collar shirt with black suspenders. 

“Consider this a test. And, of course, they would,” Kyouke begins to explain, “the phantom thief only strikes where a jewel is being shown, based on our patterns. This is a jewels showcase of diamonds, emeralds, amethysts, gold, and more. If they truly do not, then at the very least, you get outside of the office.” 

“Kyo-” Shuichi gets cut off by Kyouko hanging up on him, his bright home screen flaring into his amber eyes. 

He finally lets out his suppressed groan, connecting the palm of his hand to his forehead. Shuichi could feel the odd glances at him, making his cheeks flare up red. He moves his arms towards a secret pocket in his black trench coat, releasing a masquerade mask. 

The mask was only wide enough to cover his eyes, golden trim ran along the round edges with a reflective blue base staring back at him. He inserts his phone into his pants back pocket while readjusting his coat around his shoulder.

Shuichi ties the black ribbons around his head before hesitantly going towards the front doors. “Why is this such a fancy event?” He couldn’t help but think. 

Just as he is about to enter, a sweet-looking old lady approaches him. “Pardon me, sir, but do you have registration?” 

“I- I should…” Shuichi avoids her gaze. 

“Name?” 

“Shuichi Saihara.”

She pulls out a mini tablet from behind her, switching it on so the brightness illuminated her wrinkled skin. A ding erupts from the tablet and with a smile she steps back, allowing Shuichi to pass through. 

“Thank you…” Shuichi nods. 

“Enjoy yourself, Mister!” 

Shuichi faintly nods again, entering the ballroom. 

The enormous room is like a jungle. A stage smack dab in the front with velvet curtains drawback to hide what Shuichi assumes were the crystals behind. In the left corner was a small orchestra, their elegant sound setting the eerie, mystical tone. 

Then there were _people_.

Shuichi instantly felt like turning back around and phoning Kyouko, pleading for her to accompany him. He felt like they were staring at him… I mean, here he comes with an almost black outfit, totally standing out against the white walls. 

“It’s fine… It’s fine…” Shuichi mutters to himself, instantly engulfing himself in his black coat. 

He gazes up at the chandeliers looking down on him, flashes of color zoom past him as he makes his way to the corner of the room. Shuichi feels his knees start to buckle under him, forcing him to brace himself against the wall for support, his breathing like a tired dog after a long walk. 

The corner was empty, people forming themselves around like it was forbidden to enter. Shuichi breaks the barrier and stands next to a candles stick, the flame forming Shuichi’s shadow. 

“It’s only three more hours… three more hours. I snap a picture and I leave,” Shuichi shuts his eyes, trying to calm down his racing heart. 

“Did you know that I just committed arson and I’m hiding from the police with you?”

Shuichi snaps his head towards the voice before glancing down to see a shorter male, standing beside him. 

His mask resembles a cat, the right side was a deep shade of purple in a checkered pattern while the left was completely black. The left eye is covered, but the other exposes a majestic gold. Black ribbons were tied around his purple hair (in a ponytail, may he add). 

The enigma was wearing a white suit, the tail reaching to their knees. Underneath is a dark purple vest, Shuichi stifles a laugh at the slight heel on their black shoes, “an effort to get taller?” 

Wait… did they just say they committed arson? 

“Huh?” Shuichi utters. 

“I know right! Like I just lit a match and- WAM! The whole park next door just lit up in flames! And I stood there laughing, obviously, since I will rule the world one day!” The male’s lips move into a smirk. 

Shuichi's eyes bulged, why did Kyouko not call him? How come he did not hear the sirens? What about-?

“There is no park next door?” Shuichi narrows his eyes. 

“Oh no! How tragic!” He lets out a dramatic sigh, “a foolish mortal has uncovered my plans! I must run away!” 

“Um… what do you want?” Shuichi wearily asks. 

“Woah! Direct to the point like a true detective! Is today the day where I finally get captured by the hot detective, Shuichi Saihara?” 

Shuichi's ears burn bright red, but he questions, “how do you know who I am?”

“Wow, you're an idiot!” He laughs, “how could I not know the famous detective who solved a cold case in only a week, it was on like every news site like ever!”

“I don’t even deserve the job as a detective…” Shuichi self deprecapes, his shoulder slumping. 

“Oh, shut up. Is this not a party? Lighten up unlike your attire!” The male pokes at Shuichi arms as if they were a strange creature. 

“Was that supposed to be an insult?” 

“Did you know that you look like a real emo, loner when you stand here right” 

“Why did you even come up to me anyways?” Shuichi rolls his eyes. “You haven’t even told me your name.” 

“Woah! Where was this attitude like a million years ago! Or a billion! Just kidding!” He stands up on his tiptoes, still not reaching Shuichi’s height. “Whatever, I love this new teenage angst side of you! I mean- you look like such a creep standing here so as a fellow good samaritan, I’m helping you!” 

Shuichi rubs his temples, “what’s your name?” 

“Asking me out already? I would have done it a while ago. I mean, who wouldn’t!” He flips his ponytail, “call me your boyfriend? Or is that too soon? Boytoy? Ugh, call me Kokichi.”

“Not even a full name, huh?” Shuichi says under his breath. 

“Unlike you!” Kokichi pouts, “I don’t give strangers my full name right off the bat!”

“But I-” 

Kokichi places a finger on Shuichi’s lips, “are you lying to a liar? How could you-?”

The music seemed to have changed in between their… conversation. This made both of them pause. People started to form a waltz as others formed a circle around them, gazing upon those courageous enough to dance in the spotlight. 

“Ahem!” 

Shuichi glances back down to Kokichi, an outstretched hand with a mischievous smirk plastered on his thin, chapped lips. “Can I have this dance, Shu?” 

He doesn't know what possessed him. He ignored the cutesy nickname, the butterflies in his stomach, and the anxiety spilling into his veins. 

After all, how can he say no to that challenging smirk? 

“I’ll be honored.”

Kokichi giggles like a highschool girl, yanking on Shuichi’s cuffs towards the gaping circle. He slithers a hand behind Shuichi’s shoulder and grabs Shuichi’s hand into his. Shuichi nervously slides his free hand to touch Kokichi’s back. 

“What is going on?” Shuichi thinks before it represses itself. One minute, they are standing still. Next, they are engaging in dance. 

He couldn’t hear the music. He couldn’t hear the whispers around him. All he focuses is on is the stunning golden hue. 

The same song, the same waltz. But… 

“Why is this so endearing?” Shuichi wonders. “So entrancing, so… out of this world?”

“Did you know a flock of crows is called a murder?” 

Shuichi snaps out of his daze to focus on Kokichi’s... word choice, “you really know how to ruin a moment, huh?” 

“Potatoes are always mashed inside of your stomach.” 

If Shuichi wasn’t dancing, he would have facepalmed. “Oh my fucking gosh…”

“In your dreams, you can’t hear music.” 

“Are these even true?” 

“Who knows? Maybe, I’m just lying!” 

Both let out a chuckle and continue to sway along with the music. 

Time seemed to fly by, but to Shuichi it was only seconds. One thing he knows for sure: this is special.

The music comes to a halt and both take a bow to one another, the crowd’s clapping flooding through their ears. Kokichi does not waste a second to drag him back to their corner. “What was I supposed to do?” Shuichi ponders. 

Why was he here at this party? He is certain it was because of something… but what could-? 

Buzz, buzz! 

He tugs his wrist free from Kokichi to retrieve the phone call. 

“Kyouko?” Shuichi’s voice is hoarse, turning his back to Kokichi. 

“Has anything happened?” 

“W-what?” 

Shuichi could make out a sigh, followed by a deep breath. “Has anything suspicious happened relating to the phantom thief?” 

“O-oh, n-nothing to report!” 

Shuichi could feel cold sweat running down his forehead, “so that’s why I’m here…”

“Did you say something?” 

“No! Nothing!” Shuichi stammers, ending the call. 

Shuichi turns back around while placing his phone back into his back pocket, “sorry, Kokichi. I had a- what?” 

He blinks, noticing Kokichi is gone. There is not a single trace left, except for a sudden chill in the air.

“Maybe he got lost? Bored?” Shuichi whispers to himself.

Before he could do anything, a loud piercing sound rings through the ballroom, making Shuichi slam his hands over his ears. The velvet curtains open up, revealing a middle aged man, standing in the middle. 

Displays of crystals were behind the large man, each fragment on small columns, sparkling under the lights. With his arms outstretched, he spoke, “everyone! Welcome to The Exhibition of Crystals! It has been an honor to host you all tonight! Now we shall begin!”

BANG! 

One of the columns fell, crumbling on the stage. The crystal did not fall, probably since it was being held by someone. Shuichi’s eyes widened at the sight. 

The unruly purple locks that curled upwards, dressed in white, making them stand out amongst the velvet, the checkered scarf hugging their neck with a flowing, white cape, and a clown mask covering their face. The phantom thief giggles like a child, holding their sides. “All of you’re expressions are so fuckin’ hilarious! Haha!” 

“They’re like a character out of an anime…” Shuichi marvels, completely forgetting his task. 

“If you don’t mind! I’ll just be taking this!” The culpert secures the purple jewel under their arm. “Au revoir!” 

The man tries to go after the tiny thief, but they were surprisingly anglie. They jumped on top of the man heads like Mario jumping on a mushroom towards the surprised audience below. Shuichi snaps to his senses and unleashes his phone, dashing towards the speedy white blur in front of him. “Hey! You! Phantom thief!” 

The phantom thief zips by him, their faces so close, Shuichi could examine a detailed look of the mask. The clown mask had a gaping hole where a galactic purple eye stared back at him, the evident glint of mischief. 

But by the time Shuichi turns around to grab their arm, the phantom thief is long gone out the ballroom doors, sirens accompanying him. Shuichi ignores the screams from the guests and chases after the phantom thief. 

He stands at the bottom of the stairs, flipping his head to spot the tattered cape. 

“Am I finally going to get my dream?” 

Shuichi snaps behind him, only to see the phantom thief standing triumphantly on top of the stairs, posing with both arms on their waist. “I also stole from the library next door, check it out before the bombs I put inside explodes! Haha!” 

“Hey!” 

“But that was just a lie!” The phantom thief exclaims before proclaiming. “I hope we run into each other-” 

SNAP! 

Shuichi took a picture, not even checking if it was terrible. “Your downfall shall be soon, phantom thief!”

“Take another one! It’ll last longer!” They strike a pose before a honk is heard from beside Shuichi. 

It is a beat-up white truck, graffiti littering the sides, and piles of boxes in the back. What surprised Shuichi the most was the rumbustious ten people exploding from the car. “Who the hell are you guys?” 

They all seemed to ignore Shuichi, yelling out, “come on, boss!” 

“Already on it, fuckers!” 

The thief had managed to sprint down the other staircase while Shuichi was preoccupied with his thoughts. With a cry, Shuichi reaches out for him, but they only escape by the tips of his fingers. He rips out a small piece of white fabric from his cape, watching as the thief jumps into the back of the car. 

“I like this game we’re playing, Mister Detective! Let’s have more fun together!” The entire gang yelps in agreement as they sped off into the distance, leaving Shuichi alone in the cold autumn breeze.

“At least this could be used for good evidence…” He holds up the small piece of fabric. 

He sighs, stuffing the fabric into his coat’s pocket. He flinches, pulling out a small, business card. In terrible handwriting, it wrote: 

_Bonjour! ¡Hola! Hello! Masks are my favorite, are they yours too?! Imagine a place, where maks will rule! Perhaps in a highschool or in an aquarium or a jungle! Like a chameleon! Nishishi! Next time I strike, be aware of your surroundings, Mister Detective! - Love, The Phantom Thief <3 _

Shuichi stares at the card in disbelief. A clue? “I’ll have to talk to Kyouko about it…” 

“Maybe it’s another ball?” he speaks out loud. He recalls the waltz. Kokichi and him in unison as if they have done it for years (despite the occasional stepping on the foot). He remembers Kokichi’s fiery golden eye. 

“Hopefully… I’ll see him again soon.”


	2. Ten Thousand Members + One Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is back in business with DICE! Until an asshole ruins his mood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is his home, DICE HQ.” 
> 
> (Thank you all for the support on the previous chapter 😭 This does not have as much saiou, it’s more of set up for plot. I hope you enjoy it none the less!)

“Boss! That was _totally_ awesome!” Empress exclaims, her blonde ponytails flying in the wind; she crosses her legs while sitting on top of the car, swaying from side to side. “You _need_ to show me how to be that cool!” 

DICE’s clown car (as Kokichi proudly named it) drove them out of the noisy city into the quiet outskirts. The bumpy road made Empress’s voice echo; normally DICE would remain silent and hide in the back, but no cared, especially with the lack of people.

“I know I am!” Kokichi cackles, swinging his legs over the beat-up truck, sitting on the very edge.

_”His hand holding my own...”_

“Th-the e-escape could have b-been cleaner...” Ace whispers; her long brown locks covers her masked face despite already being huddled in the left corner.

_”Shuichi was also in a corner...”_

”But Boss got out, didn’t he?” Magi and Jack said in unison, shooting the other twin a glare afterwards. “Stop copying me, idiot!”

“You wanna go, Magi!” Jack’s blonde, spiked up bounces as he spoke, unlike his older twin’s brown, natural hair. “I have a bubble gum shooter and I’m not afraid to use it!”

”As if I would waste my energy on you!”

”Come on, Magi!” Kokichi places a hand on Magi’s shoulder. “I wanna see if Jack would place a corn can in the microwave back in HQ and blow everything up again! But that was a lie! Nishishi~”

_”Mister Detective’s eyes... staring at none other than me...”_

”Both of you shut the hell up! Sorry, Boss!” Spade tells, poking his head out from the driver’s side of the truck, his hair covering his eye still stiff despite the wind.

”You’re not our dad!” The twins stick out their tongue.

”Awww! Calm down, Spade! Let the twin fuckers argue their head away, maybe they’ll even fly off!” Kokichi pouts, clutching the purple crystal closer.

_“His midnight strands...”_

Spade does not say a word, going back to focus on driving them back to HQ safety. The broken window on the side presents a plumped face. “Boss, how much is it worth? Maybe, we can go on a rollercoaster!” Clubs grins, (Kokichi could have sworn he saw those anime looking flowers) eyeing the crystal.

“Oh, no! Silly me! I bought this _thing_ at a store and _pretended_ it was a crystal!” Kokichi places a finger on his chapped lips.

Clubs’s face pales and instantly retracts into the safety of the truck, relishing in Kokichi’s revelation.

_”The keen golden eyes searching for the truth...”_

The ride was soundless until Kokichi sang his infamous line (if he does say so himself, thank you), “but that was just a lie!” 

The truck erupts into laughter and Kokichi feels a smack to his back, “owie!” 

_“The black trench coat…”_

“Sorry, Boss!” Emperor laughs, his spongy red hair towering over Kokichi. 

“Geez, Emperor! I forgot you were even below me! God, you really are so quiet!” 

_“Ugh, I’m bored now!”_ Kokichi thinks, quickly spinning around, and plopping back down into the truck’s back. 

“That old geezer was so easy to manipulate~” Hearts licked her lips in a flirty manner, glancing at her exposed chest while sitting across from Kokichi on the edge of the car. 

“Ewww! Hearts, what the hell?” Kokichi spits onto the road below in disgust. “Are you telling me he expected a girl to show up and fuck him?” 

“Maybe~ I’m surprised you were even let in~” 

“All you gotta do is enter in like you own the place. That old lady tried to stop, but please! She was _so_ scared of little ol’ me! Or maybe that was a lie! Perhaps, she-” 

_“Argh! And he had to be super nice too, huh?”_

“Boss, you look like a child, she probably thought you were lost,” Diamond nods while resting next to Hearts, playing with the straps that were around his chest.

“WAHHHHHH!” Kokichi ‘cries’, “that was so mean, Diamond!” 

_“Perhaps, Mister Detective would listen to me when I ‘cry’?”_

“Oh, right,” Jack’s eyes shine from mischief, “I saw _our_ Boss, _our_ very own _representation_ of DICE, _very_ invested in a conversation with someone, right, Magi?” 

If Kokichi had water, he would have spit it out. Instead, he chokes on his saliva, recollecting his… romantic thoughts on a stupidly nice detective ever since he arrived on the truck. “W-what? I can spot liars, y-you know!” 

“OMG! OUR BOSS IS STUTTERING!” Empress squeals, placing her hands on her cheeks. “Will we be getting to meet the special someone?” 

“Th-there is no special someone!” Kokichi argues back, resisting the blush threatening to appear on his cheeks. “I-I was… trying to squeeze out some information! Th-that’s all!” 

“Uh-huh!”

“Nuh-huh!”

“Uh-huh!” 

“Nu-huh!” 

“We’re here,” Spade's calm voice slits through the bickering as he abruptly shuts off the truck with a clink. 

They arrived at two, really, _really_ old apartment complexes. The sign for construction flew away years ago after it’s creation abruptly ended. Everyone jumps out of the truck without another word, fleeing in between the two buildings, except for Spade and Clubs. A (totally not a secret entrance) sewer waits for them, where Kokichi unlatches the sewer, and gestures for the others to enter. 

Kokichi is the last to enter, pushing the sewer’s lid back into place before climbing down the cold ladder, and jumping onto the cement floor. 

THUD! 

A shock runs through his body, making him wince a little. A single step, echoes throughout the filthy, vomit-inducing sewer. Everything was dark except for the lanterns, which some other members put up to make sure no one accidently fell into the river of yuck. (Not like Kokichi has seen that happen before or anything). 

“Such a great way to invite others…” Kokichi mumbles to himself, dusting his white outfit. 

Clubs and Spades finally appear to their left from the left from a secret entrance via the left ‘apartment.’ With a nod of approval from Kokichi, they move across the disgusting water by a sturdy bridge, and reach a (totally) normal, steel door hiding away in a corner. 

Kokichi knocks on the door, “I’m back! All ten are back alive, this is your one and only Boss!” 

It’s hushed. 

Until, the door swings open, revealing another member with dyed pink hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kokichi confidently strolls in, making everyone pause whatever they were doing.

The humongous warehouse style room made Kokichi feel small; boxes were stacked as high as the ceiling. A ‘living room’ was tucked away in a corner, corresponding to a mini kitchen. The sleeping quarters were located below them with access through a hidden trapdoor under a stack of boxes. And only just above them was Kokichi’s office/room via a ladder placed on the graffiti filled walls. 

This is his home, DICE HQ. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re back, Boss!” 

“Welcome back, Boss!” 

“Look at the crystal!” 

“This surely should be enough!” 

The rest of the 10,000 DICE organization cheers after another successful heist; the same uniform (besides Kokichi), and different masks.

They were a unit. A family. Different, but still together. 

If only he could be honest with them. With himself. 

Kokichi’s thoughts get pushed out, _“maybe… I could get out of it. Maybe… I could live free without-”_

“Awww! I wish this shortie actually did get caught.” 

The whole room shuts up, staring at the owner of the cocky voice that reflected throughout HQ. A taller male with spiky blonde hair, wearing a casual black shirt, ripped-up jeans, and white Converses. Everyone in DICE instantly knows he doesn't belong there. Not like he was invited.

Well, not anymore.

“Oh, look, it’s the asshole! I totally forgot you existed! I thought you went out searching for your sad, pathetic organization!” Kokichi storms up to the confident male, lounging on a box. 

“I’m so scared! The midget leader is confronting me! Sorry, I couldn’t see you!” The asshole throws an empty 711 cup at Kokichi head, but it bounces off, landing on the wooden floor. 

“Excusez-moi, _Saito Manzo_ , you were on your high-horse for so long, I thought it jammed your brain! If you even had one in the first place!” 

“Aw! Is the scared, runa-” 

“Don’t. You Dare.” Kokichi holds out his middle finger. “Maybe, I should mention how you were a part of-”

Saito jumps off the box, stomping towards the annoyed leader. Suddenly, he stands right beside Kokichi, yanking off Kokichi’s mask with no hesitation, exposing his heterochromia. 

_“This bitch!”_ Kokichi ducks his head down, just in time to avoid his subordinates… his family to stare into his eyes. 

_“Mommy, why does this boy have two different colored eyes?”_

_“Such a troublemaker! Must be those eyes…”_

_“Ugh! Such a freak!”_

“Watch it, _Kokichi Oma_ ,” Saito scowls, “remember, all the files. Words, words, and _words_ of information. Would be a shame if I were to re-send back to the police, right? Which means… I’ll be staying at HQ for just a tad bit longer, _Boss_?” He pulls out one of those cheap folders from Dollar Tree, waving it around like a flag. 

Kokichi bites his lip, shoving the purple gem into Saito’s chest before turning back to his family, (still cowardly glancing down at his shoes). “You all can stay here in the sleeping quarters or go to wherever it is you’re going to stay! If you do leave, you know the rules, and be back by morning! If you have any valuable information about anything like anyone finding HQ, please tell me now and not the next day!”

Kokichi peaks up to face the pink-haired member, she was whistening like she did not do that a while ago and caused a panic about the police coming… nope not at all. 

“Goodnight, Boss!” 

“Goodnight, everyone!” Kokichi quickly flips around, his cape hugging him until it lets go. He stays put like a tree, watching everyone settle into the sleeping quarters or hearing the footsteps of those leaving. 

Kokichi taps his feet impationaly as the last person (besides that piece of shit) settles in the sleeping quarters, _“I need to expand… more and more are heading to the quarters…”_

He rushed to the ‘living room’ which is basically only a wireless (NOT STOLEN… he thinks) TV, empty bags of chips, a grandma-looking couch, and a glass coffee table. Kokichi snatches the remote off the table in front of him and places his feet instead. 

_“That stupid bitch just has to have the fucking files, huh?”_

The TV glitches for only seconds but works just in time to see the news broadcast, covering his (talented, stunning, flawless, amazing, not like he likes to brag or anything) latest heist: 

“Tonight, one hour ago, the phantom thief struck here at The Exhibition of Crystals! Saihara Shuichi has only recently left the scene with his mentor, Kyouko Kirigiri. After speaking to police, no evidence has been recovered, including the security cameras, which were mysteriously blocked off with… bubble gum? The police have taken Mr. Winston into custody, in suspicion of being aware of the crime due to being the organizer of the exhibition! Now back to you, Olivier.” 

“Ha! Magi and Jack actually listened to me! We need to use bubble gum more, often! Haha!” Kokichi laughs, ignoring the pit forming in his stomach. “Idiots would never be able to catch me! The super, duper supreme leader!” 

“Did I mention I added 1,500 dollars?” 

The voice behind him made Kokichi jump out of his comfortable position on the brown couch, he stands on it, glaring at Saito. “Are you fucking kidding me? I play your stupid game and you give even more fucking-” 

A finger was placed on his lips, silencing the angry purple head; Kokichi stares into the stupid pitch black eyes and like a cat, he bites onto Saito’s finger, spying the few droplets of blood falling down. “Fine. Whatever. Just fuck off.”

Saito forces an innocent smile on his stupid pale face before entering the sleeping quarters, waving Kokichi away like he is a stary dog. Kokichi bites his own lips, his blood mixing with Saito’s. 

“The world renowned, The Noble Clover Casino, is back in town! Rumors circulate of it being rented out next week on Halloween to showcase a luxury jewelry collection by the millionaire family…”

Kokichi has stopped listening, only caring about the mention of jewelry. He could pawn the jewelry to that Kuzuryuu clan or even trick a pawn shop. If he could sneak in… he’ll have to make Ace come up with an escape plan, steal some jewelry, and shut his fucking mouth. He could pay off the ‘debt’ he owned. Maybe, DICE would be like how it was three years ago… 

“Noble Clover Casino… next week… on Halloween…” he repeats, a small smile creeps onto his face.

His eyes start to close as he snuggles up on the couch, embracing his cape like a blanket; the couch creaks from the sudden change of weight. “Noble Clover Casino… next week… Halloween…”

Kokichi engraves the words into his memory; soon enough, the exhaustion catches up to him, and he is fast asleep. 

_“What are you doing, Kokichi?”_


	3. Why Don’t They Fucking Have Panta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wants to smoke and Kokichi just wants some Panta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why is he so hesitant?” 
> 
> (Shuichi smokes and smoking is bad! Don’t smoke 😠)

Shuichi wants coffee.

He slouches into the Kyouko Detective Agency, staring at his black shoes, attempting to ignore the stares of reporters behind him. _“My head is killing me…”_

Kyouko is the wall between him and the crowd, trying to calm down the noisy reporters while rubbing the back of her intern. The autumn wind picks up the shouting voices, leaves flying in empty sky; the buildings around him with bright yellow lights, forming huge shadows on the ground. 

WHOOSH! 

“Mr. Saihara, guests saw you communicating with the phantom thief. Is that true?” 

WHOOSH!

“What evidence has since been collected?” 

WHOOSH! 

“Mr. Saihara and Ms. Kirigiri, rumors have it of a romantic relationship between the two of you! Is that true? Is that reason why Mr. Saihara was alone at The Exhibition of Crystals?”

WHOOSH!

 _“They are so loud…”_ Shuichi resits covering his ears with his hands. 

Shuichi snuggles deeper into his black trenchcoat, reaching over to the front pocket of his trenchcoat, and pulls out a lighter with a pack of cigarettes. He is stopped from lighting one by Kyouko slamming the sturdy back door and locks it, releasing a yawn; Shuichi follows up with a yawn.

After talking to the police about his evidence and testimony, being inside the humongous ballroom; well… that was just a lot of social interaction for Shuichi to handle. _Especially_ in only one night (usually that would be what he got in three weeks).

The detectives could still hear new anchors pleading for questions and yelling out bizarre theories, but all they want (no, _need_ ) is coffee. 

They stood in a tight knit hallway, the warm air from the AC flowing throughout the agency. It was rather empty, white walls only hosting the numerous awards Kyouko has won (and one for Shuichi after solving the cold case). The gaping ‘hole’ in the center of the right wall, leading to a break room and kitchen. The wooden floors were unstable like the occasional flickering of the lights. 

Wooden doors were on his left, an office for every detective (who managed to pass the extremely difficult application). At the end of the hallway was the front door with a waiting area. He decides against lighting up a cigarette and takes in the familiar scent of books.

Back to his detective home. 

“Now, that we are away… I’ll make some coffee and we'll go over evidence,” Kyouko’s deadpan face stares at him.

She was wearing a button up white shirt, black boots securing her feet along with high waisted black trousers tied with a belt. Her long purple hair is fizzy, matching her purple eyes with the added eyebags. 

Purple… 

Shuichi shutters at the remembrance of the phantom thief’s eye contact with him. But, they weren’t filled with malice… only mischief. The purple eye displayed more than words. The golden eye from Kokichi and the purple eye from the phantom thief forced themselves into his mind. 

He can’t escape them.

Why?

He has seen all kinds of eyes from disgust, sadness, guilt, panic, lust, love, and many more. 

But the thief’s childlike stare, is not something you encounter everyday. 

Perhaps the phantom thief sees life like that. A game.

“Shuichi?” 

“Mhm?” 

“What type of coffee do you want?” 

“O-oh, right, sorry. I-I was thinking. Just black coffee. Um… I’ll just be in my office. Just walk in and we’ll start. I… need to think for a bit.” 

Kyouko gives him a sympathetic look, walking through the gaping ‘hole’ to prepare the necessary drink. Shuichi opens the closest door to him, shutting the door behind him before sliding down to hug his knees. 

“Well, Kokichi’s eye is like mine. Except better,” Shuichi tries to laugh, but fails. 

“It has confidence.” 

Shuichi pulls out his pack and lighter again, carefully lighting his cigarette before releasing a puff of smoke. 

Shuichi’s shoulders slump down. He let Kyouko down… he could have stopped the phantom thief, but he was just out of reach. 

He is always _just_ out of reach.

“Ugh,” Shuichi rubs his temples. “I need to be better.” 

He scans his tiny office: bookshelves line the walls, a fancy wooden desk staring at him, a huge window with the shutters shut, and the only light source was the lamp on his desk. Papers were scattered throughout the room, almost covering the green carpet flooring.

The door tried to open, but was blocked by Shuichi. “Shuichi? I have the coffee ready.” 

“O-oh yeah,” Shuichi quickly stumbles up and allows Kyouko into his office. 

Kyouko holds up two white mugs of black coffee, balancing a cup of noodles. “Let’s get started, shall we?” 

Both detectives plop down in the vast space between the desk and the door, Kyouko cautiously eyeing Shuichi’s cigarette while trying to avoid the smell with a question. 

“First, did anything happen since I last called you?”

“Well, the exhibition was about to start, and the phantom thief struck almost instantly after the introduction. I chased after him, but I was only able to obtain the picture and a card.” 

Kyouko pulls out a pocket notebook along with a black pen from her pants’s back pocket, jotting down notes. “So the phantom thief is a man?” 

Shuichi nods, “The phantom thief is definitely a man, about my age or at least nineteen. Purple hair and eyes. Pretty short.” 

“Mind showing me the picture and card now?” 

He whips out his phone, and scrolls through his camera roll. His breath became hitched when he saw the quality of the photo. _“I knew the lights were too much!”_

He could make out the shape of the thief, but the shadows stuck onto him like glue. The mask did not help either. Shuichi shakly holds up his phone to Kyouko, examining the way her shoulders slump down in defeat. _“If only I was faster. Maybe I should have tricked the thief into giving his name. Maybe I should have-”_

“Well, it’s a photo,” Kyouko’s steady voice pierces through Shuichi, “I know you’re overthinking, Shuichi. You do not have a good poker face. It’s fine.” 

Shuichi pushes down his regrets down his throat, puffing out one last smoke before discarding the cigarette carefully. Shuichi pulls out the card; he resists a small smile as Kyouko reads the bizarre note. 

“Perhaps, there will be at least fingerprints on this. Anything else?”

Kyouko continues to scribble down notes, her prying eyes examining Shuichi, creating cold sweat to run down his forehead. The crickets could be heard from the outside instead of the crowd’s hollering along with the _whoosh_ of the wind.

RING, RING! 

Kyouko’s phone begins to ring; the ID labeling a familiar detective, Makoto Nagei. She answers instantly, _“Why is he calling us so late?”_ Shuichi wonders. 

“Hello, Kyouko! Hello, Shuichi!” His voice slightly cutting off. “I know I’m calling you late, time is different here in London, but I have some information for your case.” 

“Are you not working with the Togami corporation on a separate case? How could you have any info-” Kyouko begins but is soon cut off. 

“I guess the police confused the email or forgot I was not in Japan at the moment. A police officer gave me an event where the phantom thief will probably strike.”

“Makoto…” Shuichi says, wondernment towards his senior (even though it wasn’t much).

“We’ll really appreciate it, Makoto. Good luck to your case,” Kyouko smiles. 

“Good luck to you, Kyouko, and you too Shuichi! I’ll be forwarding the email to the both of you! Goodbye!” 

Makoto ends the call and silence fills up the office again. Not even a minute later, Kyouko and Shuichi receive the notification, and click on it.

Shuichi pulls out his phone and begins to read the email:  
  


The Noble Clover Casino welcomes those to this luxury event! Hosted by the Amami family and sponsored by Relics and Riches! An exclusive, jewelry showcase to envy! You have been invited to this event: 

  * Please attend in proper, formal wear 
  * Must have this gmail open and ID card
  * Security will placed in all areas along with the use of security cameras 
  * No weapons of any kind will be allowed



We certainly hope you will join us next week, October 31st! Goodbye! 

“I’ll be going next week-” 

“No.” Kyouko firmly states, crossing her arms. “We’ll be going together.”

\---------------------

Shuichi is starting to form a relationship with the right corner.

It’s been a week later. In between nothing has happened. No new news; almost, as if the world paused for the casino. 

_“Maybe I should have stayed home… I don’t deserve this after letting him escape once.”_

The casino was filled with gambling tables, slot machines littering throughout the right side of the place. A huge bar sits just across Shuichi, people in fancy attire sitting at the barstool as two bartenders frantically run around like chicken to meet the people’s demand. 

The glass floor made Shuichi pause to glance at the ever growing eyebags under his eyes. The dark room was illuminated by hundreds of neon lights; in the middle were tables for people, waiters serving five stars meals.

He wore exactly what he wore to the masquerade ball, from the same black trenchcoat to the same black shoes (excluding the mask). Except now he could openly smoke his anxieties away. 

In between his fingers, lays a cigarette, and his lighter safety tucked away in his secret pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies Kyouko standing behind a black-haired woman with twin drills, observing the poker game she was playing against with curious eyes. Once again, Shuichi releases a puff of smoke.

“This casino is trash! Disgusting! Repulsive!” 

Shuichi turns his head down at the all too familiar purple-haired man. “Hello, Kokichi. How are you?” 

Kokichi dramatically places a palm to his forehead, letting out a sigh. “Damn, detective. You look so hot~” 

Shuichi nearly drops his cigarette and exposes the blush covering his cheeks. Kokichi is wearing the exact same outfit, including the cat mask. He has a pout on his lips, crossing his arms like a toddler demanding for more attention.

“Seriously, I just waltz in and they don’t even have grape flavored Panta, ugh! Maybe I should steal your lighter and WHAM! This fancy-ass casino is gone up in flames!” 

_“He just walked in? You have to be invited to at least enter this place, correct? Was he lying?”_

“Sure, you will,” Shuichi rolls his eyes. “Why would they sell grape-flavored soda where there is-” 

Kokichi gasps at Shuichi before placing a finger to his lips. Kokichi’s eye is wide like Shuichi just revealed a hugembous secret. “Take that back! Have you just insulted the most amazing, delicious, drink of all time! Every single place should have some Panta!” 

Kokichi presses his chest close to Shuichi so he is forced to look into Shuichi’s frail golden eyes. Shuichi diverts his attention to the (totally interesting) wall next to him. Kokichi seemed to ignore it and begin a rant on Panta: 

“Panta has some of the most diverse flavors in the entire world! The way it is able to fizzle in your mouth at the most perfect time! How much energy it gives you is so fucking amazing! And then, when you are able to drink the best flavor- grape! Grape gives you a feeling like no other! This casino clearly does not respect the time and talent it goes into producing those high quality drinks! When I take over the world, every single place will have Panta! Have I made my point!” 

Kokichi steps back before placing a finger to his own lips. “Or maybe that was a lie?” 

Shuichi puffs out a smoke at Kokichi; he ignores Kokichi protesting and glances towards Kyouko again, this time in an engaging conversation with the twin drill haired women. 

“Did you know that goldfishes do not need any sleep? Maybe that is why they lack brain cells! Haha!” Kokichi lets out an over dramatic gasp before Shuichi could respond. “Let’s play rock, paper, scissors!” 

Shuichi smiles at the chance for a quick, low effort game. “All right, Kokichi.” 

He goes over to throw away his cigarette (safety, he is not about to be charged with arson) and is prepared to play. Kokichi releases a toothy grin, “Rock, paper, scissors!” 

They tied. 

“Rock, paper, scissors!” 

Tied. 

“Rock, paper, scissors!” 

Tied. 

Over and over, they keep tying. Shuichi stares dumbfoundead at their hands, confusion clearly visible over his face. 

“SHUMAI! Come ooon, end this! I’m bored!” Kokichi whines. 

_“Shumai? Is that an upgrade from Shu?”_ Shuichi wonders. “I-I’m trying! I don’t know how we are always tying!” 

“Oh well, I guess you live today!” Kokichi lightly punches his chest. “By the way, rock, paper, scissors is soo easy! Especially, when a certain emo detective is so easy to predict!” 

Shuichi feels his senses heightened, _“What is he talking about? Easy to read? Am I doing something wrong? I wasn’t cheating! Is that what he is assuming?”_

“You want my phone number?” Shuichi blurts up.

The loud drunk hollering and the flashes of lights is not enough to ignore the rapid thumping of his heart rate. The noise is blocked out. Silence is left. 

“Oh… uh, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking! I thought you said that I was easy to read, you meant that you know… you wanted my number! I mean, I would want your number! Ah! No, no, wait!” 

Kokichi laughs. A true, genuine laugh. Shuichi stares at Kokichi, butterflies blooming into his stomach. He feels like the world is on his side. Even with the cold AC air blowing throughout the casino, he feels warm. If anything were to happen, as long as Shuichi could stare into the golden hue. He is perfectly fine. 

There is no doubt about it.

Sure, he may be “emo detective’, but _even_ he isn’t this dumb to know. 

He likes Kokichi.

Shit. 

“How bold! Has being in the corner affected your brain?” Kokichi goes back to his maniacal laughter. “Just like jellyfishes! Did you know some jellyfishes could live on forever? One second they are adults and- BAM! They are once again a child…” 

Shuichi's eyes widened at the sight of a single teardrop falling from Kokichi's face; his face reminding him of someone, nostalgia flowing through his veins. But why? He tries to reach out, but Kokichi turns away, his hand just out of reach. 

“But that was just a lie! I’ll go grab my phone! I was trying to get blackmail on people this _whole_ time, Mister Detective! Nishishi~ Bye, bye!” 

Shuichi examines as Kokichi strides off to the bathroom on the opposite side of Shuichi’s corner, _“Should I go after him? Does he prefer his space? Maybe he isn’t ok? How do I even talk to him? We don’t really know each other...?”_

Kokichi opens the door; Shuichi turns red and he fakes a vomit as he views two couples violently shoving tongues down each other's throat. _“Wow, such a classy place for a jewelry event. I feel so welcomed.”_

CLINK, CLINK!

A middle-aged woman clinks her wine glass, the red liquid dancing as everyone turns to look at the green haired family elegantly strolling to a stage in the far left. The crowd watches as they mount it jewelry painstakingly laid out on elegant marble tables in front of them. 

Shuichi decides to blend into the crowd, heading to the stage; he manages to wiggle to the middle of the mob. The older brother of the family locks eyes with Shuichi and gives a small wave; Shuichi gazes back to the floor while returning the small wave. 

Two butlers (who were beside the family) carry the jewelry as the father and mother explain the rare and valuable pieces. One of the butlers holds up two golden rings, snakes circulating the golden ring with an emerald and diamond on top respectfully. 

CREAK! 

Shuichi sees the familiar white cape hanging upside down like a bat, and snatches the rings. The phantom thief backflips onto his two feet like a cat, his purple eye scanning the casino with a grin. “Bonjour! Ugh, the alcohol smells terrible! Seriously, Panta is _so_ much better! Such cheap ass, mother fuckin’-” 

BANG! 

A security guard holds a taser towards the thief, keeping their distance from the thief by standing in front of the stage. “Give it up, thief! Put your hands up in the air! I have called back up!” 

Kokichi spits at the ground, sticking his tongue out like an annoyed toddler. “Try me, mister!”

The phantom thief holds up a remote with a red button; he begins to laugh like a madman and then- 

POP! 

Before anyone could say another word, purple smoke spreads throughout the casino like quicksand; instantly, Shuichi blocks his mouth and nose with his hands.

The crowd begins to run away towards the exit, nearly stampeding over Shuichi in the process. He tries to peer through the fog, only able to make out distress voices and guards trying to calm everyone down. _“Wait… why is no one covering their mouth and noses?”_

He cautionaly removes his hands and sniffs the thick fog, _“It just smells like grapes. He is planning to get away!”_

Once the smoke calms down, he glances back up in the direction of the stage and notices the thief jumping up, getting caught by a mysterious hand; for a brief second they are caught in eye contact. The purple eye reaches Shuichi’s eyes and winks before blowing a kiss to the blue haired male. 

Then, flees through the air vent. 

Shuichi does not spare a moment to wait for Kyouko and follows the crowd to exit through the huge velvet doors in the bottom left of the casino. He spins on his heels and runs in the pouring rain, the wind picking up speed as he races to the stairs, connecting the casino to the rooftop. After running through the rooftop, he pants while catching the thief with another girl with long brown hair about to jump off the building. 

WHOOSH!

They meet each other's eyes, _“That glint… it looks familiar…”_

Before he knows it, a ring is tossed to his feet, the emerald shining on the wet cement floor. “Consider this my proposal, Mister Detective!” The thief gives Shuichi a wide grin. “Au revoir!” 

_“Not so fast!”_

Shuichi catches up to the thief yanking him by the shoulder onto the ground, holding him in place as Shuichi tries to rip off the mask from his face. 

“Woow, Mister Detective, already wants it rough, hmm~” 

WHOOSH!

Shuichi ignores it and just before he is able yank off the mask, the girl is behind him and body slams Shuichi onto the ground.

Both are groaning from pain, but the duo is quicker, and begins to jump from rooftop to rooftop. This time, Shuichi does not curse himself for missing his chance, and turns his attention to the thin purple strands of hair in his hands. 

Hold up. Purple. 

Didn’t Kokichi also call him ‘Mister Detective’? 

“That’s a coincidence, no way…” Shuichi dawns upon himself. “Besides… heterochromia does not make a purple and golden eye. No way.” 

The blue-haired walks back to the ring, taking a picture before picking up (with gloves) and into a plastic bag; he does the same to the strands of hair.

 _“Kokichi…”_

Shuichi picks up his phone, his knees shaking and the wind through his hair. He needs evidence, first.

After all, he works for the truth.

But... why is he so hesitant? 

“Kyouko, may I look through your cases back at the agency?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I wrote being in a casino is right... I’ve (obviously) never been to one. Thank you for reading! And happy Halloween 🎃👻!


	4. A Police Chase + Realization + Rain = Ending a Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Ace escape! However, Ace notices something off about her Boss... After a police chase, Kokichi is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Kokichi has had enough. This play date is over, starting now.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Kokichi starts to wheeze as both he and Ace land on top of a coffee shop’s rooftop. His face was beat red, cold sweat running down his forehead, and his entire body was quivering.

The rain pats down on him, leaking through his uniform easily. His blood boils through his veins. He actually tried to trust a _detective_. _A detective._

”B-Boss, a-are you s-sick?” Ace’s timid voice shoots through his mind.

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Kokichi pulls his (slightly teared) cape closer to himself, ignoring the strip missing from his white cloak. _”I’m such an idiot.”  
_

Mister detective has had that stupid piece of evidence for a week now and Kokichi feels his insides churning. He thanks his lucky stars (which there are a few, but there still there... he hopes), the emo idiot hasn’t started a fiasco at HQ.

But he still has it.

The needy, smoke-addictive detective has the ability to crush all of Kokichi’s hard work, right in the palm of his hand.

“Ace,” Kokichi's voice is firm, completely opposite to the sinking pit in his stomach, “Once we are back in HQ, inform Emperor or Empress to tell Fuyuhiko we won’t be going to his base. I can’t face-” 

“Y-y-you l-like th-that detective, d-don't y-y-you?”

Kokichi could ignore the guilt of stealing from the rich, but _liking someone_ felt like a thousand bullets piercing his body. No way. Shuichi was just a detective, his rival; nothing more. 

“N-no…” Kokichi meant for it to be reassuring, but it was weak. 

“B-boss…” Ace gazes at him with her chocolate eyes. “I-I… n-not as g-good a-at p-p-picking out l-lies l-like you are… b-but p-please, be h-honest.” 

“Yes…” Kokichi’s eyes widened, “I do…” 

But it can’t be right? It has only been a week since they properly met! Kokichi clasps his hands over his mouth, knocking out his well-worn mask. Holy shit. 

“No, no, no, no, nope, no! I can’t, I shouldn’t! This man could completely ruin DICE’s life- our family’s life in a matter of moments! Yes, he is stupidly pretty, but no way! No!” Kokichi raises both arms to cover his eyes, shaking uncontrollably. 

Then something happened that Kokichi couldn’t have predicted. Warm arms embraced him into a hug. Kokichi spills the sobs that were welled up in his throat; Ace takes off her mask, her burn scars in full view of Kokichi. 

“Boss, DICE will support you no matter what! You gave us a purpose! You gave us a family! Sure, Saito is an asshole, but he will leave and everything will go back to normal! You gave us so much support! Let us support you!” 

Kokichi is stunned. Was this the shy girl who he met on a playground years ago? The same one who couldn’t stop stuttering to save her life?

“I can’t believe this…” Kokichi chuckles. “I’m being comforted by my own subordinate. How stupid.” 

“I-I guess…” Ace mumbles, picking up her mask. 

_“And there it is again!”_

“S-so, n-now what?” Ace crouches in front of him with her hand outstretched. 

Kokichi doesn’t grab her hand and instead lifts himself up with his palms. He pulls out a burner phone and calls Spade: 

“Spade~ Come pick us up!” Kokichi whines, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice, “Me and Ace are on the roof of this random ass coffee shop. Please!” 

“Of course, Boss. May I ask where this ‘random ass coffee shop’ is?” Spade’s voice cuts through the wind. 

“Hey, Ace!” Kokichi shouts at Ace, the familiar grin plastered on his lips. “Watcha the name?” 

“I-I’ll c-c-check!” 

Ace peers over the edge, neon pink lights flaring on her mask as she reads the cafe’s name. “Um… it’s… T-t-he Cinna… Cinna… C-cinnamon & T-treats Cafe, Boss!”

 _“Chessy name,”_ Kokichi chuckles. “You heard her! The Cinnamon & Treats Cafe!”

“Should I bring-”

“No! Bye, Bye, Spade!” 

Kokichi shuts off the phone before giving Spade the chance to speak, he walks back to Ace, whose back is on the cement railing. He sits close to her, using his cape to cover themselves from the rain. 

Everything was serene. Sure, Kokichi felt like shit; it wasn’t fun having water soak up your shoes or your hair glued to your face, but nothing was happening. The pair felt normal like two twenty-year-olds (for some reason) in the crazy rain. 

He reflects on what he said, _“Yes… I do…”_

_“How? We’ve met like twice, I shouldn’t be so fond of him! I mean sure, he looks really handsome, ugh especially at The Exhibition! Man, his eyes were perfect too… two solid colors.”_

Kokichi glances over to Ace, he feels… wrong. He should have shown his eyes, but he just… can’t. 

_“Mister detective confronts the truth. He doesn’t run away. God, I’m such a mess.”_

Maybe I could try-

“This is Kyouko Kirigiri!” A female voice rang through, “Phantom thief and his accomplice, please surrender yourself!” 

Kokichi and Ace spring up, going into defensive positions as the female detective bursts through the steel door that was on Kokichi’s left. Both stand there eyeing each other; no one makes a move like cats ready to pounce on each other. 

He quickly turns on his burner phone, _“It’s one am, so it’s been an hour… Spade should be here in another hour. Dammit.”_

Four more police officers follow, surrounding the two DICE members. “Wow! SO soon! Are you guys stalking me or something? Nishishi~ You guys _must_ know then that I planted sleeping pills in everyone drink in the cafe! Or was that a lie~” Kokichi winks. 

“Scott and Kai, check the cafe! We don’t know what this _liar_ is saying is true and we can’t take chances!” A police officer barks at his partners. 

“Yes, sir!”

“No! This is exactly what he wants; he wants us to split up so they can escape!” Kyouko interjects. 

“How do we know he isn’t telling the truth! Put your hands up, assholes!”

The two begin to quabble like children as Kokichi and Ace stare with their mouths wide open. “Heya Ace, can you believe the rukus these children are causing! They might even ruin my clothes! What a problème!” 

“T-they remind m-me of J-Jack and M-Magi when they a-argue…”

Kokichi places a hand on his chin (like a certain detective) and turns to Ace: “I feel like you have a plan brewing up your sleeve, madame!” 

“A-always…” 

“THIEF! WE SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP!”

The argument seemed to be resolved and the two rockies went off in search of the ‘sleeping pills’. How stupid. 

“Hmmm… How about no?” 

He glanced back at Ace, he could not see her face through the clown mask, but well, she did always have an _ace_ up her sleeve. 

“We will only ask you this once again! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” 

“Ugh! Are you guys clogged or somethin’? No means no, idiots!” Kokichi cackles, placing his hands on his hips before turning to the purple-haired detective. “Oooh! Mister detective’s sidekick, how dare you steal my hair color! I feel offended! Hmpf!” 

“You leave us no choice, phantom thief!” Kyouko approaches him with a taser, buzzing with energy. “Don’t move or even _speak_ ; I will taze you!” 

“No,” Ace pulls out a (sealed) dagger from her shoe, aiming it towards Kyouko’s stoic face, “Lay a finger on either of us and _slit_ , _slit_.” 

_“What?”_ Kokichi turns to Ace in shock (not showing on his face, of course. He has an _amazing_ poker face, after all). _“Where the f*ck did she get that?”_

DICE has rules like any other (sane) organization and one of them is: don’t kill. Yeah, Ace hasn’t killed the detective yet, but Kokichi is not about to let her break that rule. 

_“She hasn’t stuttered at the stealing purple-haired dumbass… progress! That’s good!”_

“Ace, don’t hurt her,” Kokichi mumbles to her.

“D-d-don’t w-w-worry I-I won’t…” 

Everyone stands there. Kokichi could feel his heart wanting to burst out, the darkened clouds closing in as if to release thunder. He stares into Kyouko’s purple eyes; they were analyzing the two like she was trying to peer into their souls. 

Now, they all could be there for days like statues in a museum. But… 

Kokichi is restless. 

He feels something move into his hands and without moving his head, he glances down to observe Ace pushing the emergency grape-scented smoke bomb into his palm. 

_“Oooh, we are not playing nice, now. Now this is a game!”_

“You know, grapes are such a good scent! Let me surprise you! Adios!” Kokichi does his infamous laugh and-

WHAM! 

Both sprint to the edge; Spade is parking the clown car near the corner of the road. The headlights added onto the already lightened road. The police cars (most likely belonging to the five knuckleheads) parked next to the clown car, their flashing red making shadows dance. 

Ace stares at him, “Y-you a-a-are going t-to try a-and m-make it, right?” 

“As if you read my mind!” 

“W-w-wait-!” 

Kokichi swings to the side of the brick building (thankfully with uneven bricks), and soon, Ace joins him; they begin to crawl down the wall like rock climbers. Their feet land on a striped canopy, using it as a stepping stone to jump into the back of the truck. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Spade!” 

Spade didn’t even respond; all he did is hit the pedal and speed off into the familiar road. 

“Damn Spade, you got here so fast! Just kidding you took so long I thought I was into the afterlife! Nishishi~” 

WHIZZ! 

“Umm… S-Spade… B-Boss?” 

“Oh, shit-” 

The five police cars were trailing behind them, _“How did they even get there so fast? The hell!”_

“Spade! Ace! We gotta do something! Any ideas, fuckers?” 

Ace observes as the police follow them in three straight lines, itching closer and closer to the clown car. _“Well, if they do catch up to us. What will they do? They’re not going to let us go, the purple-haired lady probably knows there are more people now in the phantom thief case. Wait- they want us to head to where HQ is! We need to lose them before we get out of the city…”_

“B-Boss, I-I think th-they want _us_ to s-show them w-where HQ is…” 

Kokichi pouts before his eyes sparkle and he peers over the edge to put his head near in the driver’s window. “Hey! Spade got anything down there to… well ya know, surprise birthday party for the doom and gloom behind us!” 

Spade’s flipping hair piece flares in front of Kokichi, with one hand Spade tossing him some fake firecrackers. Kokichi licks his lips and hungrily grabs the pack, “Seriously, what the hell? Where do you fuckers even get this shit?” 

“Surprise them,” Spade’s deep voice echoes as he continues to drive. 

“J-just t-toss it t-to them…” Ace interjects, already unpacking the stash. 

_“I wonder what Mister detective will think of this? Oooh, what if he has handcuffs? Ugh, I feel so whipped for him; how annoying! Blah, blah, stupid heart!”_

“B-Boss?” 

Kokichi snaps out of his thoughts as Ace holds up a firecracker for him, “C-can y-you stop th-thinking about th-the b-blue-haired man, we are getting chased…” 

“I’m not listening!” Kokichi slaps a hand over an ear. 

“Knew it,” Spade adds on. “His eye last week said everything.” 

“B-But that was a lie! A-anyways, stop this chit chat; what now, Ace?”

Ace nudges towards the police, “I-If we toss i-it to th-them, th-they would th-think it’s evidence and stop… I-I am b-bad under p-pressure, s-sorry if th-this fails…”

Kokichi jumps, making the truck shake upon him landing, “Now we don’t self-deprecate in this or-gan-i-za-tion! Let’s have fun!” 

Both begin to aimlessly throw the ‘firecrackers’ at the police and just as Ace predicted, the police cars stopped one by one. Kokichi observed as they paused and began to pick up the firecrackers, but he knew something felt off… 

_“Why was this so easy?”_

Kokichi (as much as he hates to admit it) knows they aren’t that stupid. Was there something more? Unlike, Shuichi, Kyouko’s deadpan face shows nothing (which really pissed off the ‘easy to read people’ Kokichi). 

All he knows is they are back on the silent ride, all three of them are ok, and they have another successful heist completed. 

CREAK! 

The truck begins to slow down as Spade continuously steps on the break with no luck. Kokichi and Ace brace themselves as the truck jerks and stops. 

All three of them stay in there place; Kokichi blinks and screams, “Are you fucking kidding me? Did the infamous clown car just crash down on _me,_ their leader!” 

Ace and Kokichi pile out of the back, examining as Spade checks all the tires of the truck. “Someone popped the tires with nails. We can either push the truck or abandon it.” 

Kokichi face palms, his slouching as he lays his head on the cold, graffiti painting. “Danm, it was the knuckleheads. Someone threw the nails as we were throwing firecrackers! How annoying! How risky! I wanna knock their heads right off! Just kidding!” 

He tried to joke around, but the tension was thick, easily noticeable like a blue elephant walking down the highway. 

“Th-they w-wanted to c-catch up to us… th-they are probably t-trying to find us now s-s-since th-they knew we would have to stop… P-probably th-threw just as w-we fled.”

Kokichi’s mind was ticking, the gears turning as he tried to find a solution. “I mean- we aren’t going to push it, right? RIGHT?” 

“We really are not left with a choice, Boss. If we potentially leave it here, I’m certain some fingerprints are on this. However, are our fingerprints registered, I’m uncertain. I would leave this decision to your judgement.”

Kokichi sneezes as his uniforms is starting to stick to him, the rain- 

“Rain!” Kokichi squeals. “The rain should wash off everything right! Look, even the graffiti is sort-of washing up!” 

He points towards the car as the white paint job is beginning to be exposed, “I’m *sneeze* sure that *sneeze* even if the police find this *sneeze* everything should be washed off *sneeze*!” 

Spade and Ace nod in unison before saying, “I’m sure you feel sick enough to not be able to push it anyways.”

Kokichi crosses his arms, he grumbles as he puts his hands behind his head. “Race you to HQ!” 

“H-hey!” 

“Ok, Boss.” 

All three of them run off into the distance; Kokichi clutches his eyes shut, “This gamble better work out…” 

\---------------------

The trio stumble into the HQ; Kokichi huffs, placing his hands on his knees. He feels exhausted. Usually, Panta fuels his system so much, he barely feels tired until he is about to sleep. Ace nearly trips on her own two feet, her hair tangled with leaves stuck inside. Spade could barely maintain his (straight) posture; mud dots their uniform along with the pile of water they are leaving behind. 

Kokichi sneezes before he is able to speak and is soon overwhelmed with everyone’s concern. 

“You’re going to get sick!” 

“More like all of them!” 

“Someone get a towel!” 

“Check their temperature!” 

Kokichi, Spade, and Ace tossed a white towel and began wiping themselves off. However, they get interrupt by their (totally friendly) asshole, Saito. “Ugh, you all look like stray cats! Just hand over the ring!” 

Without even glancing up, Kokichi throws the ring towards Saito’s palm, landing perfectly in the middle. Saito holds up the ring, examining it like it was an insect. Kokichi notices Saito actually looks impressive; he blinks twice, nearly thinking it was a dream. _“Maybe… holy shit. Will we actually get our fuckin’ lives out of this hellhole!”_

Saito snarks at the ring, pointing at the inside of the ring, “Oh no, there just happens to be a scratch inside. How tragic. You really thought I wouldn’t notice it, I’m offended! Oh well, how about $2,000 added?” 

Huh? 

Kokichi balls his fist till they turn white, he resists the temptation to scream like a whiny toddler. He could feel his stomach twisting and turning, his heart rate increasing with every breath he let out. Kokichi could vaguely hear Spade asking him to be quiet. 

No. 

Kokichi has had enough.

This playdate is over, starting now. 

He storms up to Saito, pulling on his black shirt’s collar to match Kokichi’s eye level. “Hear me out, bitch. You can either take it and fuck off, or I’ll make you fuck off.” 

Saito smirks at him before shoving Kokichi off (Kokichi felt like gagging at brisk physical contact), “Aww! But what about the files?” 

Once again, he pulls the folder out, _“this motherfucker-”_

He latches back onto Saito, one hand pulling on his blonde locks and the other making a fist connect with Saito’s stomach. Kokichi doesn’t wait and knocks him over with his foot, sitting on top of him and yanks on his coller. 

“Were you jealous, Saito? Were you jealous of having me as your Boss? Were you greedy? When you first joined DICE, did you ever care about us? Huh? We helped you off the streets and the next thing, we know, you join our rival organization without a second thought! Don’t you dare lie, bitch!” 

Kokichi spits into Saito's face until two strong arms are slithering their way around his neck; his face flushes up as he is hoisted off the ground, he refuses to give in to Saito’s satisfaction, and glares down. 

“Oh, Kokichi Oma. Maybe I should mention the younger little, boy you used to be? The one who bullied for the pathetic eye colors. The one who could barely read anything above a 4th grade level. I could go on and on.” 

Saito continues to walk towards the front door, Kokichi squirming in his grasp, he scans the area, DICE members being stopped by Emperor or Clubs from interfering. 

_“Well, at least they won’t get hurt… they would probably makes things worse if they decide to beat Saito’s ass,”_ Kokichi thinks. 

He isn’t able to reflect on it long as he is tossed into a pile of boxes near the door, he groans while closing his eyes as he tries to find his mask. 

_“_ It’s on!” Saito hollers, opening the steel opening, “Listen here, Phantom thief! Watch DICE go up in flames once BEACON attacks! Eyes and ears open, Kokichi!” 

With that, Saito slams the door. 

Immediately, his subordinates race up to him, their questions barely audible to Kokichi. His mind could only congregate one thing: 

“We’re so screwed.”


	5. The Little Truths Hurt like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi’s mind is being consumed by his theory: Is the mysterious Kokichi actually the slick phantom thief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Shuichi couldn’t help but hate the possible truth.” 
> 
> Trigger Warning: There will be Shuichi having an an/iety attack in between two brackets. I have marked when it starts and finishes. If you are triggered by this, I advise you to skip it and move on after it ends.

RING!

”This is detective Kyouko-“

RING!

”This is-“

RING!

”This-“ 

Shuichi hangs up on his phone for the sixth time, staring at the screen displaying the digital clock hitting midnight until it turns off.

_“What is she doing? She isn’t even responding to my calls? What if she’s in trouble? No, Kyouko can handle herself.”_

With the rain still pouring, he climbs the stairs before sprinting back to the casino like a stray, drenched cat. Shuichi sprints past the herd of reporters to enter the casino; police are scanning the area with yellow tape securing the stage. 

_“It hasn’t even been ten minutes. Have the reporters been expecting something to happen?”_ Shuichi wonders as he suddenly stops. 

He examines the near empty casino, noticing the upside down chairs and tables scattered across the floor. Squashed food and spilled drinks littering the place like a dumpyard. Shuichi walks up to a police officer near the stage, fidgeting with his fingers, “I’m Shuichi Saihara, intern for the Kyouko Detective Agency. May I get the status of the case?” 

Shuichi holds up his ID, his glance going towards his tapping foot as he waits for the police officer’s approval. 

“Oh, of course! I recognize you, Mr. Saihara!”

The voice draws Shuichi’s attention to a female officer, her hazel skin matching her eyes: “The phantom thief has not left any evidence at this moment and based on my other co-workers performance, doesn’t seem like there will be any… once again. The thief is a tricky one.” 

Shuichi firmly nods, but his thoughts begin to drift off. _“Am I making the right decision to trust my theory? Myself? What if he is just a wacky innocent human being?”_ His stomach turning into knots as he relishes on it. 

_“I need to tell Kyouko. There’s just a slim chance, the coincidences seem to line up. What if she decides that I’m not good enough to be an intern? Or she-”_

“I’ve heard you and Ms. Kirigiri were able to gather some evidence, is it true?” 

“W-well, I’m not sure if Kyouko would want me to conform th-that, sorry.” 

“Best of luck to both of us!” She waves Shuichi off as one of her seniors begins to call her over. 

“Thank you, ma'am…” 

Shuichi stumbles away with his back slouched, he reaches the entrance, and peaks through the door. Reporters were standing outside like lions awaiting their prey (he could have sworn their eyes glowed), Shuichi quickly closed it before sliding down to hug his knees against the doors. 

\---------An/iety Attack Starts------------

His head begins to ache and the room starts to spin; Shuichi claws at the ground with his nails until they are suddenly in his frizzled hair. When he closes his eyes, he begins to count: 

“One hundred… ninety-nine…ninety-eight… ninety-seven… ninety-six… ninety-five…” 

The blue-haired continues to count until he reaches thirty. Nevertheless, his breathing is uneven as he feels his face flush pink; his veins are filled with adrenaline despite his shaky hands. “One hundred… ninety-nine…” 

He restarts, this time landing on forty, his hands go still and his vision clears up like fog on a window. Shuichi’s (now) steady hand is on his heart, feeling the palpation through his shirt. He pulls out his medication, popping a pill into his mouth. 

\--------An/iety Attack Finishes---------

Soon, Shuichi decides to call one of only four friends (if he can even call her that since they barely saw each other, anyways): 

“K-Kaede, can you pick me up from The Noble Clover Casino… there’s just a lot of reporters and Kyouko isn’t-”

“No need to worry, Shuichi! Are you alright? You sound frantic!” 

“I’m fine… please, hurry.” 

“I will!” Kaede’s determination appears in her voice before she hangs up. 

Shuichi lays his phone next to him as he pulls out his lighter and another cigarette; his head halts from the thumping and his body sinks into exhaustion. Shuichi continues to hug himself even when his legs and arms go numb (along with his mind) until his phone buzzes: 

_Kaede: I’m behind the casino._

_Kaede: I’ll come and walk u to my car wait until u hear 3 knocks on the back door._

Shuichi forces himself to stand up as he looks around for the back door. A red door was by the bar, carefully hidden right next to the display of wine. He wobbles over, covering his face with his trenchcoat. Soon, he is standing directly in front of it, trashing the cigarette in the overflowing trash can behind the bar. 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Thank you, Kaede,” He says while opening up the door. “Seriously, I owe you one.”

Kaede stuffs her iPhone in her black handbag, nodding her head. Her puffy light pink dress hangs just below her knees with matching flats, black tights sticking to her legs, and a white fluffy jacket covering her arms. Kaede’s blonde hair was in a fish braid with white music clips littering the braid. She holds a black umbrella, large enough to cover them both. 

“My car is right here,” Kaede points to the parked white BMW behind her, “Are we going to your apartment?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure it’s right to return to the agency. I’m not ready to encounter the number of reporters outside… After a while, they will probably leave anyways, seeing as no one is there… to my knowledge.” 

Under the cover of the umbrella, they shuffle into the car, Kaede in the driver’s seat and Shuichi in the front passenger side. He whips out his phone, sending a quick text to Kyouko as Kaede starts up the car: 

_Hello, Kyouko._

_Kaede is driving me over to my apartment. I need to be able to confirm something, but I need to be able to look over your previous cases, first. Can I do that?_

_Or do you want to talk about it first?_

_Goodnight._

He looks up from his phone only to see they were already on the busy road. The red light was staring down at them as Kaede turned up the radio: “Just reporting in, the phantom thief has now striked at The Noble Clover Casino! Stealing two rings belonging to the famous Amami family! The detective, Shuichi Saihara was reported to have raced inside, but with no sign of him! Our Patrica Harris is on the scene now-” 

Shuichi changes the station, ending up on a playlist of classical music performed by Kaede. She didn’t say anything as he changed channels only pressing one hand on his shoulder before inserting it back to the steering wheel. 

They were back to breezing past buildings with the wind flying through their hair. Shuichi stares outside the window, his golden eyes gazing upon the numerous people walking on the streets. 

_“Am I wrong? I’m relying on just ideas… that happen to line up perfectly. Why is this so hard to do? Was his eye different today? Or did I just imagine his eye being like a dog finally eating after years. Or am I overthinking this? Is he just a criminal…?”_

“We’re here!” Kaede’s cheery voice interrupts his thoughts. “Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? Or will you be driving on your own?” 

“You’ve done enough, Kaede. I don’t want to bother you anymore… um, so, thank you. Uh, congratulations on your piano recital yesterday, s-sorry, I couldn’t attend…” 

“No worries, Shuichi! I’ll see you around! Wait-!”

Kaede hands him her umbrella, “You need this more than me, trust me!” 

Shuichi cautiously takes the umbrella, stepping out of the car, and waving at Kaede as she makes a U-turn and drives off. Shuichi rushes into the rectangular box apartment building, urging to get out of the rain. After he hops onto an elevator (and closes the umbrella), Shuichi heads for his room on the fourth floor. 

He strolls up to his room in the far left corner with one hand in his pocket; then, unlocks the brown door with his rusty golden key. 

CREAK!

As he enters, Shuichi is overwhelmed with the smell of smoke and coffee. Shuichi scrunches up his nose before placing his wet shoes outside, locking the door behind him, and hanging his coat on his coat hanger next to him. 

The apartment made Shuichi feel huge (which is hard to do when you deal with muscular criminals on a daily basis). A tiny, messy kitchen was on the left with the ‘living room’ (only a sofa and TV) on the right, and the bathroom next to him. 

He makes his way across the wooden floor towards the kitchen, Shuichi plants his lighter and cigarette box on a white kitchen counter. _“I need to take the trash out, it’s not helping with the smell.”_

After, Shuichi checks the fridge scanning the white ‘shelves’ before leaving it empty handed. He releases a yawn whilst turning around to walk to his bedroom door (right next to the ‘living room’) and reaches for the door handle. 

Shuichi steps into his bedroom. His ‘bed’ was a mattress on the floor with two blue blankets on top and a white pillow. A wide window meets his gaze, reflecting the other buildings buzzing with energy. He stares at his reflection, dark eye bags were the first and last thing he sees before he groans in disgust.

Not bothering to do anything else, he grabs a loose blue shirt, grey sweatpants, and undergarments from his closet before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he is finished, he heads back (grabbing his phone from his coat on the way) to his bedroom. 

There were a few yellow post-it notes scattered about on the white walls, detailing his long overdue tasks or ideas. A stack of books were in a corner, each with multicolored post-it notes scattering within the pages. Shuichi goes towards the littered post-it notes above his books, picking off each one like flower petals. 

“Only shows one eye or could be contacts. Semi same hairstyle or could be a wig. Both short or… just short. They have referred to me as ‘Mister detective’ or Kokichi could have been teasing me. I have caught feelings for Kokichi…”

Shuichi yawns until he chokes on air, realizing his words. “Wait- Does that mean?” 

He smacks his red cheeks, his phone falling onto his carpet flooring, “ _If_ this is true, does that mean I’ve caught feelings for the…” 

Nope. He refuses to let out the truth. If Kokichi and the phantom thief are the same, he has caught feelings for the infamous thief. How? He has seen those cheesy rom-coms where a badly written character falls in love with another badly written character (with a side of angst). 

Shuichi couldn’t help but hate the possible truth.

“Then, why does my heartbeat not stop? Why do I want _him_?” 

Shuichi falls onto his mattress headfirst, clutching his chest, words passing through his mind. 

_“Shuichi, you’re a detective in training, right? And y’know the truth hurts. The friendship we’ve had is over. I hate you and probably always will. Bye.”_

“Why am I remembering now?” Shuichi squeezes his eyes at his high school memory. “Not like anything is going to happen if I talk to him now. He’ll probably just punch me again, or maybe she’ll do it for him.”

His golden eyes are pleading for rest and he gives in. _“It’s probably about two am… I might as well catch some sleep…”_

With that thought in mind, Shuichi dozes off. 

\---------------------

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

Shuichi’s eyes snap open; he places his pillow around his head, covering his ears with hopes of drowning out the stomping. He stumbles out from his mattress and snatches his phone off the ground. The bright light glares on his sleep-deprived eyes, squinting them he reads the time. 

_“4:30 am… more than an hour of sleep, surprising…”_

His eyes widened as he looks at responses from Kyouko sent to him at 3:00 am: 

_Kyouko: I’m sorry._

_Kyouko: I had to chase down a crafty child, let’s talk about it first._

_Kyouko: We’ll talk about it at the agency, 8pm sharp._

STOMP! 

“Was she chasing the phantom thief?” Shuichi speaks out loud, “There is no way she would be chasing after just anyone-”

STOMP! 

Shuichi groans, ruffling his blue hair before stumbling to his door. “Maybe it’s a cat. What if it’s an intruder? A murderer? What if it’s a past criminal, but there’s no way they could find my apartment, right? The media aren’t snooping around for me? This is basically illegal if they do-” 

STOMP! 

The noise pierces through his skull and roof along with a shiver running up his back. Shuichi quickly changes into a black turtleneck, striped dress pants, and black boots. After, tossing his pajamas aside and ignoring his ahoge hiding among other numerous blue strands sticking up. He yanks his trenchcoat from the coat hanger and storms up to the roof (with his door locked, of course). 

He rounds the corner and opens up the steel door with a slam. Shuichi huffs and puffs as if he ran a marathon. The rain was gone, in place was the savage wind, making him yearn for warmth. He’s searching across the concrete floor and the steel bars surrounding the edges.

ACHOO!

The sneeze echoes across the lonely rooftop, snapping his head towards the sound he is greeted with a sight he would have never suspected to be on his roof. 

A familiar purple head who’s leaning over the railing, the soles of his shoes sticking upwards as his ponytail flies in the wind.

Kokichi has his back facing him, the lights reflecting his shadow on the ground. He wore a light purple sweatshirt, black jeans with white shoes. He looked normal, almost too _normal._

WHOOSH! 

The wind urges Shuichi forward despite his conscious screaming at him not to. _“This is the man I could send into jail. Am I able to do that? Should I do it?”_

Shuichi stops in his tracks, staring at the smaller male’s back. If he does go up to him, he’ll grow attached to him. And if that happens, he wouldn’t be able to properly question him with Kyouko. But what if he’s just a person who happens to be like the phantom thief? Maybe they are even related in some way? But what if he’s not? 

“Y’know, Shumai. If you’re here to seduce me, can you please not just stand there like a lost grandma in home depot?” 

The familiar cat mask was placed upon his face, removing all normality from Kokichi. 

Kokichi simply smirks at Shuichi, who just bashfully crosses his arms. He walks over to Kokichi, standing side by side, close enough to where Shuichi could smell grapes… and sewer water? 

He must of have made a disgusted face because Kokichi playfully punches him in the ribs, “Jeez, I know I smell like shit, no need to rub it in! But that was a lie! You small of alcohol and smoke! Eww!” 

WHOOSH! 

“S-so… no facts for today?” 

“Aww! Does Shumai miss em’ that much!” Kokichi’s grin slowly wipes off his face. “Just kidding, I do have one. Be prepared, Shuichi!” 

Kokichi’s hoarse voice stuns Shuichi. Had he just called him by his name? Not a nickname this time? _“Something’s going on… Maybe he found out about how I think he's the phantom thief! Should I say something? I should… like-?”_

“Did you know that fear isn’t what usually causes nightmares… it could also be guilt.”


	6. Nightmares Are Not the Place for Rose Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain and wind don’t help Kokichi’s fever, maybe being invited Shuichi’s apartment would do the trick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The warmth was enough to know this moment was real.”

_“I’m an idiot.”_

Kokichi bites his chapped lips, resisting the urge to slam his forehead on the railing in front of him. The howling wind carries his words away, leaving behind nothing but silence.

“K-Kokichi!”

Kokichi slightly jumps, resulting in Shuichi waving his hands in front of him, “Tch! How d-dare you disturb your future ruler’s thoughts!” 

“That fact wasn’t just a fact, right?” 

Kokichi pauses, recalling his (totally fun) fact he said, “But that was a lie! Haha! I can’t believe you f-fell for that, S-Shumai!” 

“Kokichi… what happened?” 

“Shut it, emo boy, I’m totally telling the-” 

“What happened? I’m listening.” 

Kokichi stops, _“Tch, so persistent. Should I tell him? I could always lie my way out of it, right?”_

But what if it was a trap? Kokichi couldn’t help, but pause on that fleeting thought. “Silly Shumai! I’ll tell you later!” 

Kokichi hears a sigh erupting from Shuichi. A hand reaches his wet shoulder as another hand brushes his purple bangs back, touching his forehead. Kokichi stands in place, his heart furiously beating in his ears. 

“You have a fever…” Shuichi whispers, tugging at his purple sweatshirt towards the steel door. “Do… do you want t-to go back to my apartment?” 

“No, no, no, I-I’ll be fine!” Kokichi tries to tug out of the embrace despite his ears and cheeks slowly turning pink, “I-I have *sneeze* somewhere to be, anyways *sneeze* Nishishi~” 

“Um… l-let me at least, let you take a shower. I-I don’t really have any food, maybe we can… order something. If you don’t want to it’s f-fine, but…” 

Kokichi glances towards the quiet road leading to DICE’s HQ. He gulps down a sob as he examines how the road cuts off from his vision. His heart starts to ache, but he ignores it. 

“Fine, I’ll come with you.” 

\------------------------------------

Kokichi stands in the nearly all white bathroom, holding the oversized outfit Shuichi scraped together for him, consisting of a white shirt and grey sweatpants. After, leaving the clothes on a rack, he undresses, and hops into the tiny shower. Humming as he turns on the water, the heat stinging for a bit until it soothes him over. 

He quickly finishes, and shuts off the running water before getting ready. Once Kokichi is done changing, he wraps his humid hair into a ponytail. Glancing to make sure the door was still locked, he placed his cat mask on again. “How has this stupid lost and found mask even still hold together. Fuckin’ crazy…”

After, Kokichi scrolls out the bathroom door and spies Shuichi in the kitchen on the phone: 

“Y-yes… Um, how about a-” 

Shuichi turns around, gesturing to Kokichi to come towards him. Kokichi cautionally goes over, standing across the kitchen counter with his hands on his hips. 

“Do- do you… want a pizza?”

“What’s a pizza?’” Kokichi burps out with no hint of sarcasm on his face.

Shuichi blankly stares at Kokichi as he continues to order, “Um… a cheese pizza and a pepperoni one… Um, yes, thank you.” 

He hangs up the phone, his gaze never leaving Kokichi. 

“Hello! Earth to Shumai!” Kokichi waves a hand in front of Shuichi’s face.

That seemed to wake Shuichi up and he jerks back, “S-sorry, it’s just- you don’t know what pizza is?” 

“N-no! That was just a lie! Nishishi~ *sneeze*!” Kokichi scoffs. 

The pair don’t move from their spots. Kokichi could feel the awkwardness in the air, it was so thick you could slice a knife through it, and it still wouldn’t remove it. Kokichi lets out a cough, “Soooo… Should I leave now? Thanks, or whatever for letting me clean up!” 

“Do you want to play chess?” Shuichi frantically asks as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have. 

Kokichi perks up, clutching his heart dramatically, “I thought you would never ask! I feel like my heart is going to have a meltdown!”

Shuichi sighs at him before stepping to the TV and pulling out a black squared box, heading back towards Kokichi. 

“Did you know that a chef’s hat represents the hundred ways to make eggs?” 

Shuichi snorts, setting the box in between them on the kitchen counter. 

“Are your facts even true? How did you get here in the first place?” Shuichi questions while watching Kokichi setting up the game. 

“Isn’t it fun not to know?” Kokichi smirks. “Besides, this isn’t an interrogation! Stop being a detective for a bit and have fun while we are at it!” 

The chess board was set up, Kokichi having the white pieces and Shuichi with the black pieces. They looked at each other and without another word started to play. 

A comfortable silence was looming over the pair. Kokichi licks his lips, _“Well, I could move my bishop here, but that would give him an opening to use his pawn. Wait- My queen is in danger! Shit… no wait, if I move her, hopefully he will move his knight to her place. Then, my king could take it!”_

He carefully moves his bishop just as a loud banging can be heard on the door, interpreting the intense game. Shuichi holds up a finger before running to get their food. Kokichi holds his grumbling stomach as Shuichi pays and comes back with two boxes. 

“Let’s eat before we continue. W-we might be more focus o-or if you don’t want to that’s ok too! I’m sorry for being so pushy, maybe I-” 

“Oh shut it, Shumai! No self-deprecation!” Kokichi opens a box, the aroma of cheese hitting him. 

Kokichi carefully plucks off a slice of the chessy one, examining closely. After poking and staring at it for a while, Shuichi spoke up, “Uh, Kokichi, are you going to eat it?” 

“Obviously! I was just testing you and this… this- this-” 

“It’s a pizza,” Shuichi tilts his head, “Have you ever had pizza?” 

Kokichi twirls the end of his ponytail, “Pfft, no! This is peasant food! Not for a king such as myself!” 

“Ok, so no…” He hears Shuichi mumble. 

“Y-yes!” Kokichi feels an embarrassed blush reach his face. 

“Do you want to talk about your so called ‘fun fact’ now?” 

Kokichi curses under his breath, hoping Shuichi would have forgotten it by now. “Fine! B-but only because you're my favorite!” He boops Shuichi’s nose. 

_“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”_

“It happened a week ago! I fell asleep and I had a… nightmare! Yup, the million dollar answer! About three years ago, an accident happened with a friend from a club I was managing…” 

Kokichi closes his eyes and recalls his nightmare, not bothering to tell Shuichi.

\------------------------------------

_“What are you doing, Kokichi?”_

_Kokichi was on a stage, a spotlight directly on him as he stood in the middle. His mask was completely gone. Nobody was in the velvet seats, thorny roses rested at his feet as he could hear faint murmuring in the distance._

_“The yellow is disgusting…”_

_“Perhaps, plucking it out will help…”_

_“Just kill him off, he isn’t used around here anyways…”_

_Kokichi tries to wipe the stream of tears off his face, but his arms refuse to move. He blinks and suddenly it becomes the least of his worries._

_Someone appears in a seat with a destroyed DICE mask covering half their face. A red rose blooming from their right eye, pink blood dripping down._

_Kokichi’s jaw dropped at the sight of the person in front of him. Narita Yataro aka Star._

_They were sitting down as a red light shines overhead, perfectly still like a statue in their ripped DICE uniform. Their pale skin covered in scratches and pink blood oozing from their forehead._

_“Star… h-how?” Kokichi tried to say, but his mouth refused to move._

_“You seem to be moving along nicely…” A red rose blooms on Star’s brown long hair._

_“I’m not!” Again, his mouth fails him along with his planted feet._

_“I died because of you! You sent me on a mission to get food and didn’t even plan correctly! I was beat to a pulp and died all alone in a ditch… You should have never been a ruler of DICE! You’re just a native, selfish kid.” Star dissolves into rose petals, leaving Kokichi alone._

_“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Kokichi suddenly yells before the roses at his feet begin to circulate him, thorns piercing him._

_No one replied._

\------------------------------------

“They were out to get supplies for the living embodiment of an asshole and… and ended up getting caught in a fight. I had my phone turned off… I-I thought they could handle it by themselves. Well, they were found dead in a ditch a day later. They never found out who did it,” Kokichi says instead. 

He shuts both of his eyes, not wanting to see Shuichi’s expression. Kokichi expected to hear the sound of him calling the police or hell, arresting him himself. Or at the very least a lecture for how stupid he was. 

“I’m sorry…” 

Kokichi shutters at Shuichi's concerned voice. He slowly opens his eyes, staring at the most concerned eyes he has ever seen. 

“Majestic…” He hears Shuichi mumbles. 

“Weird…” Kokichi retorts back, holding a hand over his eye. 

He feels a hand removing his own, exposing his yellow eye to Shuichi. 

“Well, I wouldn’t blame you for it… If that is what you were worried about…” Kokichi could see Shuichi interlocking their hands together. “I could promise you that…” 

Shuichi’s eyes displayed an empathy and a warmness Kokichi has never seen. They were so sharp, but so kind. Kokichi feels like all the jewels he has ever stolen were nothing compared to the majestic golden hues he was focusing on now. 

He tightens their interlocked fingers. Neither said a word for a long time. Their chess game had been abandoned, chess pieces scattered across the counter like letters in alphabet soup. It seemed as if time stopped. Both males could feel in the back of their mind, their hearts were in sync. But nobody said a word. 

The warmth was enough to know this moment was real.

 _“What am I doing? I shouldn’t be doing this… No, no, Kokichi you are not going to cry about this! Whatever the hell this is! Don’t cry!”_

Kokichi pulls away, walking backwards until his back hits the couch. He awkwardly rubs his neck with his now free hand, _“Calm down, Kokichi. Calm down! Don’t cry! Don’t cry!”_ Kokichi opens his mouth, but closes it, forgetting how to form a sentence or even tell a lie.

“Do you want to stay?” Shuichi whispers, moving to stand in front of Kokichi. 

“I have somewhere to be…” Kokichi forces a smile, turning his back to the blue-haired. “I’m going to change back into my old clothes now… thanks for letting me borrow yours for a while…” 

Kokichi sprints into the bathroom and locks the door behind him, changing into his clothes that in a semi-dry pile on the floor, and sprints out. He speed walks towards the door, not looking back. Shuichi holds Kokichi’s wrist, causing him to stay in place as his free hand lays on the doorknob. 

“Do you want to hang out again?” 

“We’ll run into each soon enough, anyways.”

“You’re right, your absolutely correct...” 

Kokichi rips his wrist out of Shuichi’s grasp, he swings open the door, and flees the apartment.


	7. It is Definitely not Shuichi’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi could not stand to be in his soulless, quiet apartment. And decides to head to a cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why am I leaving?”

_“Was that a rejection?”_

Shuichi stares at his apartment door, his body rooted into the floor, unlike his racing thoughts. _“Did he not like it? Was I going too fast? Maybe something happened on the way here? Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault?”_

He turns to his phone, _“It’s barely 7 am… well it’s Sunday, my day off… I could just stay here... until I meet up with Kyouko later.”_

_——————_

The blue-haired sighs. He glances up from his phone, detaching himself off of Instagram to once again state outside his bedroom window, which showcases the empty night sky. “I guess it’s not too late... only 6 pm...” 

After going back to his living room. He places the pizza into the fridge, and dumps the chess pieces in their box, Shuichi heads back to his room. Instantly, he scans the room before snatching a worn notebook and pen off the ground, he checks behind his bed digging for his earbuds and charger. Shuichi slumps into the kitchen, throwing the items in a grocery bag (along with his wallet that was in his coat) before grabbing his keys.

_“Why should I even care so much about leaving?”_

His question was solved with only one glance. 

The apartment is cold and Shuichi thought he _likes_ the cold… but now it taunts him, sending a jab into his heart. Throughout the silent space, Shuichi could hear Kokichi laughter. It stuck into his memory like honey, the warmth of another person sent a bubbly feeling in his stomach. But, Shuichi was used to quiet. 

_“Maybe I won’t ever see Kokichi again. Maybe that was just a final goodbye.”_

Slowly, his eyes start to threaten him with waterworks, but before anything happens, a cigarette is already in between his lips. The smoke makes his shoulders slump down as the grocery bag falls from his shoulder to his elbow, the tension releasing from his face. Without another glance, Shuichi locks his dark apartment shut and leaves. 

\------------------------------------ 

For someone who barely goes anywhere else besides his apartment and the detective agency, Shuichi surprisingly knows how to go to The Cinnamon & Treats Cafe. The wind had stopped, turning into a slight breeze, the sun sets gently as it pushes the dark clouds away to terrorize a new city. Shuichi’s feet trot over an empty sidewalk, his gaze towards his feet kicking a pebble on the ground. Nothing new, just the recognizable, safe walk towards the cafe. 

Until, he rounds a corner and bumps into someone’s arm. 

Shuichi looks up, his eyes widening. _“Today is not my day, huh?”_

“Oh, it’s Shuichi…” Maki’s voice breaks the silence

Kaito towers over Shuichi with Maki right at his side. Kaito is wearing a space-themed sweater with planets made out of colorful string and stars decorating the sleeve. A purple scarf covers his neck, blue baggy jeans with rips rolled up above his purple boots. Maki wore a matching red scarf and earmuffs, a black long-sleeve with a brown vest on top, black jeans and combat boots. 

“O-oh… um… hey, guys…” Shuichi puffs out a small cloud of smoke. 

Kaito and Maki just stare at him like he's grown two horns. Not hard to see why. Back in their last year of school, he would never go _near_ smokers. 

But, every year someone drastically changes. Whether it is for the best or for the worst. 

“Do you want to die? Shut up.” Maki glares at him, her red eyes staring at him like a predator. “We aren’t friends anymore. Stop acting like it.” 

“Right…” Shuichi gulps, chills being sent down his spine. “It’s b-been a while… s-s-since our l-last year…”

“You still haven’t given me an answer! And I thought we were bros,” Kaito rolls his eyes at him, “Why did you not tell us? I thought we all wanted to-!” 

“I didn’t know!” Shuichi retorts back, “How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't know! I never lied to you guys!”

“Shut your mouth,” Maki spits on the ground. 

A flash of Kokichi’s face appears. He recalls the purple head’s insistence for leaving, the appearance of the empty apartment. Shuichi transforms his hand into a fist. “I’m so done. You know, what? I tried being nice to you right now… ok, I really tried. So why?” 

“Because you lied, you fuck!” Kaito shoves Shuichi so his shoulder lands on the brick wall next to him. “You really think that after what you did to Maki Roll, we will both just be fine with it! You lied to cover your uncle’s ass for-” 

“I. Did. Not. Lie.” Shuichi’s brows furrow, “Neither of you have evidence. And continued to spread rumors! I was trying to get through so much fucking family drama and you both turned your backs on me! I thought we were in it together…” 

Shuichi’s lip quivers, pushing down sobs. Another cloud of smoke gets released, covering Kaito’s and Maki’s faces, his nails dig into his arms. 

“Do you want to die? Your ears need to be checked. What did I say, we aren’t friends anymore. Bye.” 

“F-fine. It’s n-not like… not like… we talk now anyways. B-bye.” 

It seems both of them were already done with the conversation long before. The pair push past Shuichi, completely ignoring his presence. Shuichi stomps over to the cafe, the pebble forgotten on the side of the sidewalk. His hand forcibly plucks the cigarette out of his mouth, his foot meeting it on the ground with a slam. 

Bell chimes ring as Shuichi storms in, people are cowering over their laptops as the coffee scent fills his senses. The typing clashing with the classical jazz music playing overheard, Shuichi slows down his pace as he reaches the cashier. 

“Nice to meet ya. Welcome to The Cinnamon & Treats Cafe. If you can, please provide your ID,” the man’s request made Shuichi crack an eyebrow up. 

“Um… yeah, sure.”

Shuichi’s hand shakes as he searches through his trench coat and then his grocery bag, his cheeks flaming more red with each second passing. He checks his wallet and a sigh of relief escapes out of his lips. His shaky hands give it over, the cashier’s black finger polished hands take it, shortly examining before placing it back on the wooden counter. 

“Thanks. Sorry, an incident happened last night so we need to know who everyone is. What would you like?”

 _“Does Kyouko know? I’ll ask her about it later,”_ Shuichi slightly lifts his head, tilting his head at the cashier. _“He looks familiar.”_

The man had a black mask and sunglasses on his face, a beanie covering his hair with green locks sticking out. A green apron covering their torso, white cursive letters spelling out the cafe’s name in the middle, and a black shirt underneath. “O-oh, um… o-one black coffee…” 

“Alright. Is that it?” 

“Y-yes.”

“That’ll be three dollars. Your name is Shuichi Saihara, right?” 

Shuichi hands him the exact amount of money, nodding his head before going towards a wooden stool that was near a corner. Then, he drops the bag on the wooden table in front of him, a hand rests on his cheek as Shuichi mindlessly stares out the window. Twinkling christmas lights were in his view, flashing their colors onto the unsuspecting people outside. 

Without looking, he grabs his white earbuds and hooks them up to his phone. He scrolls through his playlist, but before selecting a song, Shuichi hears someone pulling up a chair next to him. The cashier is back, sitting down on a chair next to him (even though they were sitting on it… weirdly), Shuichi’s coffee in between the two. 

“Shuichi. You look like you have a story to share. Wanna say?” 

“D-d-do I know you?” Shuichi blurts out, inserting his earbuds and phone back in the bag. 

“Nah. But I’m on a fifteen break… and my phone’s dead. So I’ll just be waiting here.”

Shuichi holds the white coffee cup in between his hands, the warmth spreading throughout his palms. He bites the inside of his cheeks, _“He isn’t posing danger. I don’t come here often, so it’s not like I will see him soon. I guess it will be nice to rant to someone… well, not about Kokichi. That is just… no. But, he doesn’t know about Maki, Kaede, and Kaito. That will be a good start.”_

“I-It really isn’t m-much of a story… uh, m-more like a tragic friendship falling apart.”

A strained smile appears on his lips, “During my last year of school, an ex-friend worked as a babysitter. She acted like she hated it, but it was pretty obvious that was not the case. Unfortunately, the kid r-ran away and was found… found d-dead l-later…”

Shuichi takes a sip from his black coffee, “Now that is a story. I’m sorry for bringing this up. If you don’t want to talk, I won’t make ya.”

“I-It’s fine… I need to t-talk about it,” He takes another gulp. 

“My ex-friend was in pieces. I don’t think I have ever seen someone so upset. Despite us being friends for four years, I never saw her cry. Me and two other friends comforted her, of course. However…” 

Shuichi swallows down tears, a hand reaching for his lighter, but another hand stops it. He licks his lips, “The police decided that my uncle was the… m-m-murderer. Well, e-everything went d-downhill f-from there.” 

“Ahh. I could see where this is going,” The cashier sighs, crossing his arms. 

“W-well, now my two ex-friends believe I hid something from the police. Like I lied to them… to launch a career, to gain pity, to cover my uncle’s ass, or whatever. It didn’t help when my uncle was found to actually be the murderer.” 

“You don’t believe he did it, huh?” 

His black coffee suddenly felt sour going down his throat like bad cough medicine. Shuichi stuffs his hands back into his pockets, spinning back around to stand up from the stool. 

“No one wants to believe a family member did something like that. And I guess, I’m no different.” 

Shuichi shakes his head, “After that, only one friend stayed with me. The other two, the one babysitting and her friend, stopped talking to me. I ran into them on the way here… so i-it just reminded me.” 

The cashier stares at Shuichi before chuckling, “Wow, that seemed like a lot of baggage, huh? Don’t worry. I won’t tell anybody. Come back if you need someone to listen. I gotta go, my break is about to finish.” 

_“Should I ask for his name? Or would that be too forward? He probably has other things to do anyways… but, would this be a lost opportunity? Am I overthinking this? But, what if?”_

After taking a deep breath, Shuichi glances towards the seat beside him. The cashier was gone. He could hear the raspy man’s voice behind him, taking care of more customers in the rustic cafe. _“I’m just out of reach…”_

Shuichi rolls back his shoulders, a crack ringing throughout the cafe; he scrunches up his face. Shuichi swings his bag over his shoulder, heading towards the cafe’s exit, and the wind slams the door behind him. 

He starts to trail back to his apartment; halfway there, his phone begins to buzz. Shuichi stops dead in his tracks, answering it: “Hello? This is Shu-” 

“Shuichi! You need to hurry!” 

“K-Kyouko? Why are you-” 

“The phantom thief is striking at the Discovery Art Gallery _right now!_ I’ll meet you there!”

The phone sits dead in his palms; Shuichi frantically scrolls through his apps, clicking on Google Maps, and typing in the name of the art gallery. _“It’s an hour walk from here. Dammit.”_

His feet move faster than his mind and before Shuichi knows it, he is running through the sidewalk. _“Today is not my day.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for updating nearly five weeks later (╥_╥) These pasts weeks have been hectic and busy (finals, school work, and the holidays to be exact!) Sending over virtual hugs!


	8. Dealing with Karma... Phantom Thief Style! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is returning back to DICE HQ after their... “pity party” hours earlier. Now, DICE is ready to face Saito and BEACON again, all they need is a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sounds like fun. And not boring. Just what he needs.”

_“Ugh, I need to sort my feelings out...”_ Kokichi hangs his head back, a small cough escaping his lips.

He scans the nearly empty roads and concrete sidewalks around him, the sun starting to wake the city up, causing his pace to quicken. Kokichi forces a grin, _“Fuck. Now what am I going to do… DICE is going through their ‘issues’... shit. How in the hell am I going to be one step ahead of BEACON? Assholes.”_

“What’s a kid like you doing at this hour?” 

Kokichi stumbles over his feet, staring up at a middle-aged woman with a sun hat covering her eyes. “Um… nothing.” 

His body moves quicker than his mind and Kokichi runs a red light, a blue car honking at him in the process. Soon, beads of sweat form on his forehead with his heart rate increasing. The buildings blur past, until Kokichi’s halts to a stop. 

BANG!

“Why did you do that…”

“Duh, we need to find him, right?” 

_“I swear if it is who I think it is…”_

Reclunty, Kokichi turns around. A fire hydrant is bursting with water, the familiar blobs of yellow and black sprinting towards him. In a flash, he reverses his cat mask, now covering his (disgusting, repulsive) golden eye. Jack and Magi’s hands point behind him, “ _Oh hell no, I’m not getting caught up in your shit.”_

The twins' laughter ring in Kokichi’s ears, “Hey, hey, Boss! We’ve been looking for you!” Jack shouts. 

“But, Jack absolutely sucks at direction,” Magi nudges his twin, causing Jack to nearly trip on his own feet. 

Kokichi raises his eyebrow. The twins’ clothes were mismatched, but nearly identical to one another: Oversized blue jeans over brown boots, Jack’s blonde hair rivaling the yellow in his shirt. On the other hand, Magi had a blue shirt with a fading white whale in the front. 

Most nobility, their black eyepatches. 

Jack’s was on his left eye while Magi’s was on his right eye, showcasing their pitch black eye color. 

“Jeez, maybe you should think about your fashion choice next time! Nishishi! Besides, your Boss… was just taking a leisurely stroll around the city! Or was I? How did you bitches find me anyways?” 

“Two pairs of eyes are better than one!” The twins say in unison. 

He goes to staring up ahead, their feet melting into messy harmony as they run towards HQ. Kokichi’s mind starts to drift off, reflecting on what happened hours ago.

\------------------------------------ 

“Hey, Boss, what if we just threw food at em’! Food fight them!” 

“Nah, what if we just threw the disgusting ass sewer water! That will wreck their shit!” 

“What about water balloons?”

Kokichi resists the urge to facepalm each time he receives a new suggestion by the numerous DICE members. _“I can’t believe how unprepared we are…”_

After Saito left the building, Kokichi was back on his feet (with his clown mask, obviously). He rushed to get changed into warmer clothes, shoes, and his cat mask in his office before assembling DICE in the ‘living room’. 

DICE went into hysterics. 

No one knew when BEACON (aka. DICE’s biggest rival since… well, never until Saito left) would attack, whether that be tomorrow or next week. They do not know how many members they have, if they have weapons, or even if they have turned in the files. 

Fuck. 

Kokichi sat in the middle of the couch, covering his mouth with his hands, _“How do we attack without having to hurt anyone? Maybe I should learn how to shut my mouth. I’m so stupid.”_

He could feel the warmth from his light purple sweatshirt fading away as he coughs like a walrus. “Even better! We should just call the police! And lead them right here!” Kokichi nervously laughs, scratching at his forearm. 

“Boss, are you-”

“Oh, wait! I almost forgot we are all basically undercover and if we ask for help, we get fucked over! Silly, silly me! Hahaha!” 

“Emperor, is Boss ok?” Empresses whispers. 

“Non, non, we could just tell Shuichi! The detective will obviously help, right?” 

“Boss, who is Shuichi?” Jack and Magi question. 

A hush goes over the group as they wait for Kokichi’s answer. Ace is in the back of the crowd, fidgeting with her fingers while staring at the dirty floor. 

The purple head slaps his hands over his mouth as if that would take back what he said. “He’s… he’s- he’s a…” 

“G-guys!” Ace squeaks out, “L-let, Boss, mind his own b-b-business… s-so, u-um…” 

Kokichi shoots Ace a look of gratitude that she returns with a small smile, _“Maybe it’s good I told her…”_

“L-let’s just c-continue on with forming a p-plan!”

Sweat drops start to form as his breathing gets heavier. A harsh minute passes with feets shuffling. Someone clears their throat, making the group break out of their trance.

“We still have our Bubble Gum Shooter! Let’s just use that!”

“Idiot! You broke it last week!” 

“Well, maybe if you-” 

“C-calm d-down, guys…” 

“Oh shut up, Ace!” 

Arguments broke out among the group. Instead of the causal teasing or sarcastic remark, you have Ace trying to resolve Jack’s and Magi’s bickering, Spade attempting to calm down a fist fight from happening, people pulling at each other’s hair, and so much more Kokichi can’t even begin to start. 

Kokichi slaps his palms on his forehead over and over, _“I swear… they better calm down. How should I stop them? Come on, think Kokichi. Come on, think!”_

“Well at least I didn’t run away from home!” A curly-haired boy shouts at a pink-haired girl. 

“Oh, yeah? At least I didn’t have divorce parents!” 

“Oh you little-” 

Nope. This is unacceptable. 

He knows everyone is stressed, but to drag people’s reason for being at DICE HQ. That’s too far. For the first time, Kokichi is furious at DICE; they are supposed to be united. 

Kokichi slams a hand on the glass coffee table in front of him, “EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

The room pipes down instantly. Kokichi quivers, his fist balled up beside him as he tries to wrack his brain around to find the right words. 

“WE HAVE AN ASSHOLE WHO IS TRYING TO INCRIMINATE ALL OF US! AND MOST OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE TODDLERS! We don’t have time for this! But, more importantly, some of you are beginning to speak about why people are here! I refuse to let this whole organization talk to each like they are… Saito! I didn’t expect for some people to catch his dumbass nature! I have never heard of you all talking to each other in such a… argh!” 

Kokichi pauses, he scans over the shocked expressions of his family. One thing was for sure, they were listening. But, with glossy eyes as wide as golden coins, staring at Kokichi like an unknown force. 

Not their Boss or friend, but a stranger.

He quickly hops off the couch and stumbles backwards towards the front door, “I-I need to take a breather. I’ll knock four times when I’m back. Emperor and Empress, I’m placing both of you in charge. Bye, bye.”

Kokichi clutches onto the doorknob and (cowardly) races out of HQ.

Waterworks make their way down his cheeks; Kokichi’s vision becomes blurry. He trips over his own feet, tumbling into the filthy sewer water. Arms and legs flailing, his head barely above the green water as Kokichi squirms over to the other side of the canel. 

He hoists himself out of the water and climbs the ladder before unlatching the sewer’s entrance. _“Great… now I small like shit.”_

After glancing at the empty, puddle filled road, Kokichi runs back into the city.

How in the world did he end up on Mister Detective’s apartment roof? Kokichi recalls his feet springing from building to building. He spotted a part of the city with the least lighting; well, now he knows that was a terrible idea.

\------------------------------------

“Boss! Wake your ass up!”

Kokichi barely avoids a pole, his forehead brushing the cold metal. He blinks, noticing the familiar rundown apartment buildings as the sewer’s lid is in view. Jack’s pointy hair peaks from the sewer as signals Kokichi to follow him. “Jeez, I’m coming, you losers!” 

The sewer presents him with an eerie atmosphere sending a ripple down his spine. The sound of the gushing water echoes like an opera. The twins were avoiding his gaze, in front of the steel door. 

_“Oooh… something is going on, huh? How dare they! Thinking they could fool an amazing liar such as myself! Oh well, I’ll probably find out soon, anyways! Ha!”_

Trying to repress a smirk, Kokichi knocks four times on the door, pressing an ear against to hear whispers and… attempts at whispering. “Open up! We can’t be waiting all day~” He says in a singsong voice. 

The door slightly cracks open, Kokichi pushes it wide open with his foot and slams it back shut. The rest of DICE make a distant circle around Kokichi, their heads staring at the floor.

“What’s up, fuckers! What’s with the gloomy faces… reminds me of a certain emo…” Kokichi mutters the last part under his breath, “Come on! You all look like children who got a bad test score or whatever! Jeez, lighten’ up! Nishishi! Or was that a lie, hm?” 

“WE’RE SORRY! THAT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN!” 

All of DICE bows down in unison, their apology ringing throughout HQ. Kokichi’s eyes grow wide, he stares towards his shoes while his hands quiver. _“Well, this isn’t boring…”_

He exhales, “Guys. Look up.” 

Without lifting his head up, Kokichi bows to DICE. 

“I should say sorry too. I was too wrapped up in my own stupid ball of stress. You have every right to get upset since your leader can’t even handle this bullshit! I should be your example. I know I lie all the time, but… I shouldn’t. I am what caused this and now I need to fix it. I know I mentioned this “Shuichi” character and I swear, I will explain one day. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. This isn’t much, but it’s a start!” 

Kokichi removes his mask, his eyes blocking the world around him, but not today.

Seconds pass as Kokichi reveals his eyes. He observes as some had hands over their mouths, others with jaws wide open, or a perplexed look on their face. 

“You're all looking at it! Si, si… two pathetic, demonic, ugly eyes! This is what your supreme leader has been hiding! How dumb of me, huh? Nishishi! Or maybe I’m lying again! I mean, look at your faces… heh… heh…” 

“Wow! They look dope.” 

“Awww! Mismatched eye colors, how cute!”

“Boss, what are you talking about? Your eyes are pretty!” 

A hand meets his shoulder, Kokichi glances up to spot Empress with a grin on her face. “Aren’t you adorable! Welcome back, Boss! Just to clear your head a tinsy bit, BEACON hasn’t showed up or anything! We still got time! Isn’t that _so_ cool!” 

Kokichi holds up a thumbs up, gesturing to her to sit beside him as he starts to criss-cross on the floor. “All right then! Let’s go back to trashing Saito’s ass!” 

Everyone’s eyes hold a sparkle to them; revenge clearly on their minds.

“U-um… c-can I propose my p-plan…” Ace stammers from the back. 

“Ah! Yes, DICE’s very own amazing plan maker!”

Ace exhales, “I f-f-feel we could u-use… h-h-him to… our a-a-advantage. He didn’t grab a-anything from his b-bunker, right? Maybe w-w-we could find something to l-locate BEACON’s HQ… th-then s-s-surprise them!”

“Oh, _oh_! Sneaky…” Kokichi gives a shit-eating grin, “I _love_ that.”

“I-'' Jack begins before receiving a glare from Magi, “ _We_ have an idea! How about we make one more heist… and blame it on them! That way they won’t bother us!” 

“We could also have a decoy. In that form, we could keep the police off of us for a while. I am sure we could all agree, I will be helping everyone escape,” Spade adds on. 

“No offense, but how?” The twins say together. 

“I could steal a vehicle on the way.”

Kokichi places a hand on his chin, _“So… we find out where BEACON’s HQ is, plan a heist, have a decoy, take care of our HQ, and avoid being caught. Holy shit.”_

Sounds like fun. And not boring. Just what he needs. 

“So here is the run down! I feel like me, Hearts, Jack, and Magi will do the heist! Ace, Empress, and Diamonds you will break into BEACON’s HQ! Clubs, you will join Spade on being decoys and the getaway squad! Emperor you will stay here and keep watch, if anything goes wrong…” 

He holds up his burner phone, a cackle escaping his lips. “Now… are there any objections~!” 

“No, Boss!” 

“Nishishi~”

Kokichi places a finger to his lips. _“All right, Saito, we'll pretend to play your game. Karma will finally be served, asshole. Let the show begin!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, cliffhanger :0 Comment below how you think the heist will go? School restarted for me already so these updates might be even slower than before 😖 Stay safe, lovelies!


	9. Operation: Karma! Phantom Thief Style! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan in mind, it’s time for DICE to get to work! Or simply... a part two from last time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All right. I’m the phantom thief now. I’m the phantom thief. I’m not Kokichi anymore.”

DICE disperses from the crowd, some running over to the pile of boxes, ready to release the various... gadgets inside while others are discussing among themselves. Kokichi looks up to Empress, “I’ll be going to the sleeping quarters and checking out Saito’s stuff. Help me, yeah?”

“Alrightly, Boss!” 

The pair go over to the scattered boxes beside them, slowly taking them apart, and soon enough, the trapdoor reveals itself. Kokichi grips onto the latch, the freezing touch sending his hairs to stand up on their ends. 

BANG! 

The force sends Kokichi to land on his back as the trapdoor opens. “Fuckin’ hell!” 

Empress giggles as she extends her hand to him, Kokichi hesitates until he flashes a smile and takes her hand. Afterwards, Kokichi holds up a peace sign, his tongue slightly peaking out before disappearing underneath. 

Kokichi swallows down his nervousness as he climbs down the creaky ladder to reach the stone floor. Once he lands on his feet, it makes dust spring up. _“We need to clean up here. God, it smells like shit… I need to be better,”_ Kokichi coughs. 

Messy bunk beds were surrounding Kokichi, the smell of mud creeping onto the purple head, who scrunched up his nose.

He skips in between the beds, abruptly stopping at one close to the end. Kokichi allows himself to graze the bottom bunk, a faint small smile on his lips but disappears just as quickly. Then, he goes on his knees and inspects under the bed. 

“Bingo…” 

A toothy grin makes its way onto Kokichi’s face as he yanks out a tiny safe. The silver metal shows his reflection, but the dangling lock sends a taunting reminder. “How annoying…” 

His hands twist and turn the lock as Kokichi bites his tongue, the rusty finishing painting his pale hands. _“Maybe I gave Saito too much credit for being a smartass. You can find a lock like this literally anywhere! Nothing more than a general security padlock! Oh my- he’s such a dumbass!”_

He rushes over to the trapdoor, leaving behind the safe on the bottom bed. Kokichi only climbs just enough so his head pops out, he shouts, “Ace, get over here! I need to borrow something from you!” 

She nods, stumbling over to him and both going down the sleeping quarters.

He leans into her ear and whispers, “You still have that dagger on you?” 

Ace nods again, revealing the clean dagger in a black sheath attached to her shin. “I-is th-there something y-you need?” 

“It’s time for… the one and only, Kokichi’s lockpicking! How _soo_ not boring!” 

Ace sighs while Kokichi skips back over to the safe, Ace trailing behind him. “So, Saito here left a safe behind that obviously has ‘suspicious’ written all over it! And it is my civil duty to open it!” 

“Um… how d-do you k-know th-there… there is anything in it?” 

“I mean who hides a safe under a bed and leaves nothing in there… Also…” 

Ace hums in agreement as Kokichi shakes the safe, a rattling sound being exposed. Kokichi crawls under the bottom bunk, snatching up bobby pins. _“Only three… that should be more than enough! I think…”_

With that in mind, Kokichi goes to work.

His eyes were zoomed in onto the black pins, ignoring the amount of time that might have passed, and bends them straight out. Kokichi turns his attention to the straight end of the hairpin, and straightens it to mimic a hook. Finally, the purple head extends his hand out, Ace carefully places the dagger in his palm, and Kokichi’s hand quivers. 

After inserting the hooked side of the bobby pin into the lock, the dagger gracefully makes an ‘L’ shape with the other side. _“Almost there…”_

Kokichi does the same process with another bobby pin, but this time jamming the hook end into the padlock, hearing the faint sound of each binding pin being found. He returns the dagger to Ace, whose mouth is agape. Then… 

CLUNK! 

“Fuck yeah!” 

He licks his lips in anticipation as the padlock falls onto the floor. Ace slowly grabs the fallen padlock, “H-how?” 

“Oh this?” Kokichi flips his head, dramatically. “When you have to raid jewelry stores… let’s just say this lock is so common, it makes me want to die from boredom, duh! Nishishi! Or maybe I lied… but I think you should know the answer to that!”

Ace chuckles as Kokichi lifts up the safe’s metal lid, only to release a groan. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

A hand meets Kokichi’s forehead, he flips the safe upside down, and all that floats down is a single sheet of paper. He quickly snatches it up, staring at the combination of dots and lines:

••• •— — •• ———,

—•—• ——— —— • —••• •— —•—• —•— — ——— •••• ——•—. — •••• •• ••• — •• —— • •—— • •— •—• • •— —: ••••— ••——— ————— ••••• •••• • —•• ——• • ••• —. •——. ••• — •— —•—— ••• •— ••—• •. —••• • •— •—•• • •—• —. 

Morse code fills the page, “Well this is a surprising turn of events! Finally, something that is totally super-duper fun to decode!” 

“Boss… I’m p-pretty s-sure n-no one k-knows m-morse code…” 

“And that’s the fun of it! Nishishi!” 

With Ace in toe, Kokichi flies out of the sleeping quarters, waving the page around like a flag. He climbs back up only to look out on a sea of boxes, “Does any motherfucker here know morse code?” 

“No…” 

“Nope!”

“Absolutely not!”

“Nah!”

Wave after wave of ‘no’s’ come after Kokichi, he taps his foot while biting his lip. _“Well, this might be harder than I thought…”_

“So now what…” Kokichi mutters under his breath. 

Suddenly, a towering figure approaches behind the leader, the sponge red hair springing with Emperor’s step. “I have two… suggestions. We can either learn how to read this or we can… wait for Spade to come to us.” 

This suggestion made Kokichi raise an eyebrow. How could they lure Saito over here? It is not like they have his number or even know where he headed off to? But… do they even have enough time to learn how to learn morse code? Hell, who's to say _this_ is even morse code and not just bullshit. 

DICE has a chance to be free from the ‘debt’. Kokichi cannot throw the chance away. 

“Obviously, we should read this! The more we wait, the more BEACON can prepare!” 

“I know. But, think about it this way. If we spend our time on decoding _this,_ we are simply wasting our time here instead of on the plan. I’m merely suggesting another option. Saito is a coward, all talk and no action. He won’t attack until someone attacks him first… and I doubt he will give up this easily without playing dirty.” 

Emperor places a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, tightening his grip.

“I believe we should get started right now. I’ll handle the letter while you all get ready for the heist. Ace, Empress, and Diamonds, will stay here until we get this sorted out. The sooner the better.” 

Kokichi ponders on his, biting his lip. Wait or figure it out? Together or divided? This is their only link on where Saito’s location might be. But, will the letter even show that? _“What if… we do two things at once…”_

“Wait a second. We have books in the boxes right? Are we sure we don’t have a morse code handbook or something?” 

Emperor's eyes widened. “There has too be one.” 

“It’s here.” 

Spade’s voice makes Kokichi jump, but all that matters is the worn book in his left hand. Stars seem to appear in Kokichi eyes, he tries to reach for it, but even on his tiptoes he was just out of reach. “Spade! Why didn’t you say anything earlier!” 

He ignores Kokichi, “Here’s a sheet.” 

A wrinkled sheet makes its way into Kokichi’s hands, his eyes skim through the page. “A equals a dot then a line, B equals…” He trails off. 

_“We can do this. Everything is going to be ok,”_ Kokichi releases a deep sigh. “Alright!”

Emperor’s hand moves away as Kokichi places hands behind his head, flashing a lopsided grin. “Sooo! Ace, Empress, and Diamonds, follow Emperor! Everyone else get ready! Operation: Karma is alive and well!” 

\---------------------

_“How in the flying fuck is this supposed to be breakable?”_

Kokichi flips back his cape, biting his tongue as he stares at the power wires connecting to the Discovery Art Gallery. A mix of red, grey, black, and blue wires cram into a small metal box on the rooftop. 

The stars were not providing him luck this time. 

_“They’re live wires… great, just flippin’ great. So, either I get electrocuted or we do this shit inside. How perfect.”_

The wind smacks him in the face (which did the job for him…), his eyes watery despite his DICE mask. The two straighten pins he used to open the box flew away into the near midnight sky, leaving behind a small cut on Kokichi’s cheek. Kokichi pouts as he crouches down on the rooftop of the convention center, “E ne me ne mi ni moe! This isn’t going to work~!” 

He slaps his pale cheeks, turning his attention to the opened air vent a couple steps away. Kokichi’s stomach growls, but he ignores it, releasing a huge sigh of nervousness. His eyes flicker between the air vent and the power system. _“What should I do?”_

Instead, he runs towards a secure edge of the rooftop. As Kokichi peers over, the familiar outfits of his comrades appear at the entrance. Hearts in a sparkly red mermaid dress while Magi and Jack wore matching suits; Magi wore a neon blue tie and Jack a soft yellow bow tie. 

Hearts abruptly glanced up. Her facial expression unreadable as a red kitsune mask covers it up; until she slightly lifted it up, showcasing her freckles, and uneven skin tone. A wink is given to Kokichi, which he returns back. Two security guards block the trio, but (of course, Kokichi did not expect any less) Hearts whips out a brown vial filled with a clear liquid, and she proceeds to place it under the security’s nostrils. 

In a flash, the security guards are resting peacefully on the ground. 

The trio gives him a thumbs up before stepping inside the art gallery. Kokichi races back, moving before he thinks, and easily fits inside the air vent. He shuts the vent cover and digs out a flashlight from his black belt. 

Just as he was going to crawl, his burner phone rings. Kokichi answers it: “Who is it?”

“Hey! Boss!” Clubs yells into the phone. “So there’s an issue here at the really cute toy store! Spade got hit with a beach ball and threw at a random security guard! Playing catch was so much fun! But, then they decided to play tag once we broke the security cameras! Soweareheadingovertherenow- Bye, bye!”

The call suddenly ends only for it to ring again with sirens as background noise. “Spade here. Me and Clubs are stealing a Lamborgine and heading to the Art Gallery. Goodbye.” 

Kokichi gasps, “Oh my god- What the fuck has been going on in the two hours or something since we’ve been here?” 

His fingers quickly dial Empress, but it instantly cancels out. He tries over and over again with no luck. “Come on, come on, come on…”

He dials Ace. Nothing. 

He dials Diamonds. Nothing. 

Panic rising in his stomach, Kokichi’s clammy hands going to call Emperor, _“Let them be safe. Let them be safe. Let them be safe.”_

The call is answered. 

“Guess who’s back~! Saito is in the house and on the way to murder your ass as your little wittle organization burns! Don’t worry all you’ll see will be ash!” 

The phone cuts and Kokichi drops it onto the dirty metal. His eyes widened. _“We’re screwed. We’re screwed. We’re screwed. We’re screwed. And all for a non-existent debt… fuckin’ hell.”_

Without pausing, Kokichi crawls over to an exit air vent, and his elbows slowly go numb along with his chapped lips. He removes his mask and peers through the small cracks in the vent. 

Makeshift white walls were the backdrops to various forms of art. People dressed in luxurious name branded outfits were behind a glass barrier, huddling together and admiring a bronze statue. Kokichi could spot Hearts and the twins from a mile away, lagging behind the group. 

Suddenly, Jack and Magi split up. One heading to the right and one to the left. 

Hearts put her hand up next to her head like answering a question in class. _“Stop? Is she telling me to stop?”_ Kokichi raises an eyebrow. 

His entire body shudders, Kokichi’s glance goes towards the bolts on the air vent. Carefully, he makes the flashlight stand, and it illuminates the area around him. Kokichi whips out a screwdriver, unhinging the first screw.

SCREECH! 

Kokichi slams against the wall behind him, dropping the screwdriver, and covers his ears. “Awww… what the hell!” 

“One, two, three!” 

The twins’ voices pierce through the noise system, laughter making high pitches in the microphone. _“Oh my- they are going to burst my eardrums! These fucking-”_

Then the lights flicker once before shutting off. 

Confused voices mutter with the occasional scream, “D-dear guests! E-everything will b-be f-fine! Haha…” 

BAM! 

BAM! 

Sounds of glass breaking rings throughout the convention hall, _“Oh please let the crashing noises be security cameras!”_

Kokichi quickly unhinges the vent, _“All right. I’m the phantom thief now. I am the phantom thief. I’m not Kokichi anymore.”_

Kokichi drops from the vent, flashlight in hand. 

“Pleasure to see you again, personnes! It is I, the one and only phantom thief!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR 1k READS!! 😭😭 Seriously, you lovelies are all amazing and gorgeous! 🥰
> 
> Also, I’m not sure if I did the International Morse code right, but I tried ;-;


	10. Time for a Commercial Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ace’s turn to narrate! Now with Saito at DICE HQ, how will Diamonds, Empress, Emperor, and Ace outsmart him? Tune in to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Y-you’re right, Saito. Y-you know me. B-but I know you more!”

Ace smiles at the withered papers in the middle of the group. Almost all of the ten thousand members have left, under Emperor’s order, to avoid anyone being hurt if Saito did come back. Now the reckless HQ was like a puddle, no movement until someone speaks and the ripples follow.

“Yay! We’re almost done!” Empress exclaims, holding out the scribbled paper in front of Ace, who only nods in agreement. “Well… kinda, haha!” 

It took some time, but together they have solved… some the morse code. Now all they need is two more sentences… it gave Ace a serious headache. Ace’s glance turns to Diamonds, whose hands were playing with his straps. “S-so are we closer to… f-finding anything out?” 

“Well, now we know Saito has been in communication with BEACON for a while. Since, clearly, this letter is a direct order and they know where HQ is.” 

“Okie dokie!” Empress begins to drum roll, faking a cough as she prepares for a dramatic reading, “ _Saito, come back to HQ._ ” A chuckle escapes Emperor’s lips as she exaggerates a low voice, “ _This time we are at: 4-205_ … and that’s all we got!”

 _“It’s something at least…”_ Ace thinks. 

BANG! 

Everyone’s head snaps to the pounding door, their eyes wide. _“Please, don’t tell me it’s…”_

BANG! BANG! 

Diamonds puts a finger to his lips and points to the discarded boxes. They quietly ran over, squished together behind a stack. Ace quivers as she crotches down, hyper-focused on the steel door. She flinches at the final pound and Diamonds places his hand on her shoulder.

Saito branishes a crowbar as the door swings open, six others swarm in, all harnessing either a bat or a wooden stick. _“We’re outnumbered…”_

“No way…” Saito smirks, “This can’t be that easy!” The soles of his shoes rip away at the papers. Now rendering them useless. 

“Oh yeah! Come at us then!” Empress shouts, storming up to Saito. 

_“No, no, no, no!”_ Ace thinks while resisting a groan.

She hears a sigh behind her, resulting in Emperor going to Empress’ side, his hands crossing over his chest. “I guess there is no going around it.” Diamonds concludes, gesturing to Ace to join the pair, who agrees hesitantly. 

All of them stand around awkwardly, awaiting for something (really anything) to happen. She takes an interest in her shoes, her toes wiggling inside as she fiddles with the buttons of her uniform. Finally, Diamonds takes a stand. “What do you want, you ass?” 

A smile spreads onto Saito’s lips, he attempts a weak swing of the crowbar, which all of them jump away from. Ace gulps, resisting the urge to scratch her burn scars. Empress stomps her feet, “Hey! Answer us, Saito! Or are you _scared_?” She teases. 

“Scared? Seriously?” He cackles, “Cut the chit-chat.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Ace spots Saito’s group beginning to surround them, their eyes envisioning the DICE members as prey. “Th-the boxes! Get-” She screams before falling on her back, shock spreading through her veins.

Saito showcases a match box, gasoline, and matches.

A grin grows on his face. “But… I know you fucks… I was once apart of DICE, remember?” He wiggles a finger to Ace. “Fears, pasts, dreams. Knowledge is dangerous, ya know?” 

He slowly approaches her, in one hand the white box and matches. And in the other, gasoline, his hands uncap the terrifying liquid. Ace instinctively protects her masked face, _“This is it. I- This is… the end. I can’t move. I- Think! Move! I-”_

SPLASH!

“You asshole!” Empress shoots Saito with a Nerf Water Gun, causing his blonde hair and black clothing to become soaked. “Did you also forget? The boxes of endless opportunities for pranks! We know you too. Or at the least, we thought we did. You’re not the only one, Saito!” 

The gasoline and water lay in a puddle next to each other, embraced in their own battle. A quick smile of reassurance from Empress gives Ace the chance to scuttle away to the boxes. 

“Why, you little-” 

Ace covers her ears at an attempt to mask the clashing between bats and pots. Or water guns and crowbars. Or wooden sticks and pans. 

Empress was recklessly aiming at Saito as he attempted to pounce on her with the crowbar in hand. Emperor is blocking the swings of two members with a pot, attempting to back away, but the fierce bats are like boomerangs. Diamonds towers over two shorter ones, but they slip away like rabbits every time he tries to use his plastic pan against their splintering wooden sticks. 

_“Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok.”_ Ace’s brain is running a million hours per hour as she attempts to recollect her thoughts. _“We could trap them here, but they could set fire to HQ. But if we get too close, they could knock us out. We shouldn’t take that risk. But… How do we get out? How do they get out?”_

“GIVE ME THAT!” 

Ace’s thoughts burst at Saito’s roaring voice. Her shaky legs stand up while Saito smacks the burner phone out of Emperor’s hand and catches it in the other. 

“Guess who’s back~!” Saito sneers into the phone, Boss’s heavy breathing glitching out, “Saito is in the house and on the way to murder your ass as your little wittle organization burns! Don’t worry all you’ll see will be ash!”

With realization staring back, Ace realizes Saito's blueprint.

If he lures Boss over here… using them as bait, the BEACON members could bail. If he plays his cards right, Saito could get the police to follow Boss. And then, game over.

She could see her stress turning into a turmoil monster. Would Saito actually result to murder? 

“Simple prey. I like that.” 

A BEACON member examines Ace, her green eyes gleaming with excitement. Another one with sunglasses tilts his head. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Ace scrambles to get away, barely avoiding getting struck over the head by a bat. However, as she jumps back, Ace knocks Empress back and they tumble down. “S-s-sorry!” 

“I’m good!” Empress springs up, quickly offering a hand to Ace, who accepts it gratefully. 

Now seeing Diamonds occupying Saito, Ace turns to Empress, “C-can you… keep them away f-for a bit? I need to grab s-something.” 

Empress gives her a thumbs up and sprays at the two, who don’t seem too fazed (regretfully). But, Empress runs out of water, and the pair take the opportunity to push Empress against a wall. Ace yanks the dagger out from her shin and aims at the graffiti wall. They instantly stop, their attention back at Ace, but she has already vanished. 

_“Rope and a perfume. That should be enough!”_ Ace slides onto her knees, digging through the boxes. “C-come on, come on, come on…” 

“Get off of me!” 

Saito’s voice cracks, his blonde hair sprayed against the ground as Diamonds holds him down. Diamonds’ teeth clutch as he stares into Saito’s eyes, his distaste growing. _“_ Boss, should have never invited you.” He spits the phrase out with venom.

“And you think you deserve it more!” Saito fires back. “Do I need to remind you that you were the- ARGH!” 

Diamonds lets go of Saito as he sneezes, the peachy scent of perfume consuming the two, and they hurriedly back up. Ace continues to spray more perfume, her gaze never breaking off from Saito’s, who walks backwards into the wall. 

“Y-you’re right, Saito. Y-you know me. B-but I know you more!”

The older man coughs, covering his mouth and nose, tears springing from his eyes. “God damnit!” 

Emperor stomps up behind Saito, holding out a terribly cut strand of rope, and swiftly ties his hands together. Diamonds glances around the wrecked, soaked HQ. Most of the six members were in a similar state as their leader; some sneezing and others sending daggers at them. The papers were turned into scraps in between the gasoline and water.

“Awww! Ace is growing up!” Empress hugs Ace, who plays with her braid. “Where did you get the dagger anyways?” 

“Th-thank you again f-for saving me e-earlier. I’ll t-tell you when… th-things get… a-as calm a-as th-they ever could around h-here.”

“YAY!” 

“Let’s get them outside. Ace, get the matches and the matchbox. Diamonds and Empress, help me with them.” Emperor commands. 

Nobody bothered to argue. Despite fatigue at last catching up to them, they gather everyone up with a smile on their faces.

\--------------------- 

The wind fights back against Ace. 

Their HQ is long behind them, nothing more than a speck. She stares at the matches and match box in her clammy hands. _“Please don’t light up…”_

Ace glanced back at Saito and his crew, his blonde bangs were over his eyes, making it impossible to see his expression. It almost made her… melancholy. Back when Saito was apart of DICE, Ace was never really close to him. But, she respected him. 

Afterall, Star was-

“Ace!” 

The trio get her attention, making her nearly drop the items in her hands. “S-sorry!” 

“Do you have…” Emperor then whispers, “your burner phone?” 

A pit resides in her stomach and she places her attention to the seaweed-like grass, “No… s-sorry. Will Boss e-even answer?” The wind cut through her uniform, creating chills underneath. 

Diamonds comes up to them, holding his own. “One way to find out.” 

Empress is behind the BEACON members, keeping an eye on the ropes encasing their hands. Ace stands next to her, “It’s b-been crazy.” 

“I hope things calm down.” Empress usually high voice, lowers. “I missed the normal ruckus. Funny, right?” 

“Y-yeah.”

“Tch. How annoying.” Saito croaks out.

Ace decides to take this opportunity, “W-were... were you r-really going to k-kill Boss?”

Saito doesn’t respond immediately, creating a ripple of panic of his subordinates, evident from their widened eyes and opened mouths.

“I’ll like to think I would.” He responds, clearly over with the conversation. 

They hear the dial on the burner phone, a fragment of hope after listening to Boss’s hyper tone, and begin to overhear Diamonds’ low-pitch voice, “Boss… we have Saito and six others. Hurry. We don’t know what might happen. Hurry.” 

“Ugh! That asshole again?” Kokichi’s french then comes in full-force. "Heureux que tout va bien! (Glad you’re all ok!) I have to deal with-”

Hope can be really unpredictable at moments, however.

“What are you doing, _phantom thief_?”

Those were the last words Ace hears before the phone cuts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! A slight change in narrative :0 Tension is building up (hopefully) for you all! Also, I’m not an expert in Morse code, but I hope I got the message somewhat correct :D


	11. A Nightly Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi catches up to the Discovery Art Gallery robbery, where a chain of events lead him to make one of the best or worst mistake of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A life-threatening dance of their lives.”

Shuichi could feel his legs starting to buckle underneath him. He could sense people’s stares engraved to his nearly all-black attire. Tilting his head down, Shuichi presses onward (despite the obvious dangers of doing so).

Finally, the large convention comes into view. The strike steps were decorated with police cars and yellow tape... granted, the tape did not last long against the distressed attendants.

Sweat threatens his forehead, his trench coat feeling more of a burden with every step he takes. His breathing is hitched as he spots the familiar long purple hair, standing amongst other police officers. “K-Kyouko...” He places his hands on his wobbling knees, “Are... we... t-too... late...? I-I thought... the phantom... thief only struck... jewelry-“

“ _That_ _rascal_...” Shuichi chokes at Kyouko’s sudden change in attitude. She was normally... calm, no matter the circumstances. She sounded almost _angry_ at... the phantom thief?

”Um...” Shuichi stares at her clenched fists. “Is... s-something... wrong?”

At once, she jerks awake as if finally acknowledging Shuichi’s presence. It takes a second for Shuichi’s eyes to get comfortable in the darkness again; the bright red and blue lights help him, bringing out her furrowed eyebrows and frown.

“The phantom thief has others working for him, correct? I’ve theorized he could be possibly manipulating others to do his bidding. How _sick_.” 

“You’ve.. seen him? O-or was... it already in th-the...” Shuichi attempts to mask the panic in his tone. Kyouko picks up on it instantly, but her face remains nonchalant, and she decides not to point it out.

”At The Cinnamon & Treats Cafe, but he was able to escape... along with another one of his lackeys, I suppose...” Kyouko grits her teeth, crossing her arms.

”So that was you...” Shuichi mumbled under his breath.

”Shuichi,” Kyouko dangles a shiny Canon camera from a sturdy red strap along with handcuffs, “I need you to go inside, take a _decent_ picture, and arrest him. This will be your last chance or... I shall be forced to let you go as an intern. Do you understand?”

 _“No, I don’t. I’m fuckin’ terrified,”_ Shuichi bites his tongue, resisting the urge to spill his mortal dilemma. His guilt bites back at him in the form of his stomach twisting into knots, making him yearn to flee from the scene (like a certain thief).

His back shivers at the thought of a possible confrontation. He could imagine Kokichi turning his nose up at him after realizing what a failure of a detective he is.

Shuichi doesn’t think he can handle another person drifting away from him.

But... his dream could be stripped away. His detective career could be dead in these critical moments.

_”Why...? Why does that feel so... wrong? Am I overthinking this? No, I mean, my internship is on the line. So should I just-“_

“Shuichi?”

“Um... w-why do we n-need a pica-?” Shuichi quickly (and stupidly) questions.

“To make sure he doesn’t run away or change his appearance. Shuichi… you’re not _stalling_ , are you?” Kyouko’s word choice sends a shock through Shuichi’s spine, making him suddenly feel like he has a fever. 

“N-no!” 

To prove his statement, Shuichi pulls the camera out of her hand, straightening his back out. Then, hangs the handcuffs in his pants’ pockets. Shuichi feels like a prey to the gallery, feeling himself shrink into his (now) uncomfortable trench coat. In a mad dash, he releases himself from the trench coat, carefully handing it to Kyouko so his belongings do not fall out. 

Suddenly, a punch of regret cooks up in his stomach, but Shuichi ignores it. “Of course, Kyouko. I’ll be going on inside. I… won’t let you down,” He whispers the remaining bit, but Kyouko could hear it through the shouts and sirens. 

She places her hand on his shoulder, a smile playing on her lips while she neatly folds the coat. “I know you won’t.” 

All Shuichi could do is nod. Once his trembling back was turned, a long sigh releases from his exhausted eyes. 

\---

The art gallery was rather packed for a place that was just robbed.

He tries to calmly move past the screeching observers (which is difficult in the utter chaos). Shuichi’s eyes direct him to fallen glass, he avoids the small shards as he moves further towards the center. A vent from the ceiling was wide opened, creaking noises swaying in the wind. Without the huge front entrance wide open, allowing beams of light inside, Shuichi doubts he could have made anything out.

Statues, paintings, drawings, and so much more were scattered on the ground, their value disregarded for sheer panic. _“What… happened?”_ Shuichi’s grip on the camera tightens, resorting to placing the red strap around his neck. 

He did notice _someone_ missing. The phantom thief. 

_“Where did someone so… noticeable just go? Come on, think, think!”_

Shuichi turns his attention back to the vent, shaking his head. How could someone possibly jump up there without the help of a ladder (which was nowhere to be seen)? He finds himself attached to another corner; instead of the usual comfort, Shuichi could taste his sorrow in the air.

His sharp eyes scan the gallery once more. There has to be something he missed… there has to be! As a last resort, Shuichi stares at the broken security cameras mixed with the glass shards underneath a broken window. At this, Shuichi’s eyebrows shoot up in realization. 

The pattern of glass is interrupted! The middle window is broken, yes, but the glass is nowhere to be seen. _“The phantom thief must have had someone break it from the other side before jumping out… perhaps it was one of his members. Maybe the same ones from the truck?”_

Glancing both ways, Shuichi navigates through the river of glass before approaching the window. The moon drifts away from view as if playing a game of hide-in-seek with the tall buildings up ahead. 

After taking deep, shallow breaths, Shuichi carefully grips onto the jamps of the window, _“One… two… three…”_

Shuichi hoists himself over the window; unfortunately, he did not take into account the glass shards still being firmly placed on the cement ground. His footsteps were clumsy as he attempted to step around the glass shards, nearly spraining his ankle in the process. 

However, two or three glass shards made their way through his shoes, grazing the bottom of his foot with their sharp edges. “Fuck!”

The blue-haired hobbles to the side, away from the broken glass, and finds himself in a tight alleyway. The streets at the end of the corridor were empty (the police most likely blocking people and cars from entering the area, Shuichi concludes). The porcelain white wall behind him is stained with specks of his blood. A graffiti brick wall is in front of him, Shuichi twists his head to glance to his right, and he finds him. The phantom thief. 

The thief was close enough to the sidewalk, but still shrouded in darkness. His cape swirls over a stolen painting (which was leaning against the wall) but Shuichi could faintly hear static coming from the thief’s direction.

Shuichi’s heart leaps into his throat. _“No, no, no, Shuichi you can’t fuck this up! You have to do it! You have to…”_ He limps over to the thief’s direction, guilt eating him up inside. 

This was it. 

All he has to do is take a picture of him. And he could forget all about him. Yeah… yeah… Shuichi could do that… of course he can. The truth has to be painful, right? He signed up for this career so he can read inbetween the lies and uphold justice. He can’t let his emotions get in the way...

He gets closer and closer to the thief. His knees quivering with every step, he could feel the harsh wind cutting through his shirt. 

“Ugh! That asshole again? Heureux que tout va bien! I have to deal with-” 

“What are you doing, _phantom thief_?” Shuichi cringes at his harsh tone. 

BEEP! 

Suddenly, the thief cuts the connection between whoever he was calling, the phone now clenched up in the purple heads’ hand. For a while, awkward silence fills the space. “Damnit. Where is… again? They should be here… Fuckers… me behind…” 

Shuichi raises an eyebrow at the whispered sentence, but pretends not to notice. _“I can do this… it will be fine, right?”_

“Whatever do you mean, Mister Detective? I’m not doing _anything,_ just being a _totally_ law-bidding human being! Duh!”

For some reason, the sound of his voice made Shuichi’s usually rational mind stop. Perhaps it was the impending doom or his exhausted brain wanting to speed up the process. But, he decided changes his approach and hold onto the crisp white shoulder. Despite knowing full-well about his glass foot, he slams it down to get a firmer grip, and pushes the thief up against the wall.

FLASH!

The purple head unknowingly stares directly into the camera and Shuichi catches the best shot possible. He’s done. He’s _actually_ done it. 

How pathetic can he be?

“Aww! This brings me back! Just kidding!” The thief places his hands behind his head, a hint of panic evident in his tone. 

“Who were you talking to?” 

“Seriously? Not even a hello? How cruel!” 

“Who. were. You. Talking. To? Get to the point,” Shuichi stumbles back, using the white wall as support for his bloody foot. 

“Ugh, it’s a top secret government official, can’t you tell!” The thief flips his unruly hair dramatically. “Nishishi~ I’m just so evil! I used blackmail to get what I want so then-”

“Th-that’s… a… lie…” Shuichi huffs out. “Why… didn’t you… just… k-kill this… person, huh?”

Shuichi’s hands start to shake, his vision begins to blur along with his breathing being hitched. (His bleeding foot didn’t help either). He’s so close. So close to finding out the truth behind the mask, he can feel it. He won’t allow himself to fail. 

A purple eye grimcines back at him, almost in a mocking manner. Shuichi waits for a response, biting his lips. The pause seemed to erupt a silent flurry of emotions, “What am _I_ doing with peasants such as yourself? I can’t believe it…” 

“Why can’t you just turn yourself in? It doesn’t seem-” 

“Oh my God!” The thief stomps his foot, “You know sometimes not everything goes to plan! Maybe you’ve never experienced losing someone!” 

“Are you kidding me?” Shuichi gasps, “Don’t just assume about my life!” 

“Blah! Blah! Blah!” The phantom thief covers his ears like a child, “Seriously, why should Mr. Sherlock Holmes care about what I do, huh? Last time, I checked you weren’t really ever a part of it!” 

The man storms out towards the other side of the alleyway, his cape exposing the watercolor painting, but Shuichi grips onto the cape once more. Again, he only comes out with a strip of fabric. 

So, Shuichi pushes through his (now getting unbearable) pain, and grabs onto the shorter man’s shoulders. 

In that small moment, his self-control vanishes. Shuichi spins the phantom thief around before dipping him as if they are engaged in dance.

A life-threatening dance of their lives. 

“Please! Just listen to me, Kokichi!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh~ What a cliffhanger, right!
> 
> To anyone, wondering at the username change. I have to change my username for school purposes and I’ve been wanting to re-brand for a while now! Hope nobody minds! 
> 
> Stay safe, lovelies <3!


	12. A Pinky Promise Goes a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the truth resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Even experienced liars like Kokichi know when their time has expired.”

Kokichi doesn’t want to listen.

 _”What came out of Shuichi was a lie,”_ Kokichi tries to convince himself. _“No way he knows. No fuckin’ way.”_

In a split second, he recalls the chaos of the gallery. How the attendants scrambled out in a frenzy, the stolen Lamborghini with a crowd beginning to form around the DICE members inside, and the screeching of the tires racing away, leaving behind a frantic Kokichi. 

He stares up into the golden eyes of the detective, his cheeks flush pink and his heartbeat ringing in his ears. Shuichi’s arms wrapped tighter around the thief’s wasit, Kokichi grows grateful for the mask covering his magenta cheeks. 

In an attempt to mask his nervousness, Kokichi tries to let out an “evil” laugh, but it turns into a nervous giggle, “A-aww! Who’s th-that? Does Mister Detective have a _boyfriend_?”

The detective opens his mouth before closing it and hesitantly pulls them back to their feet. Their chests lean up against each other, Kokichi holding back a sigh of content from the drumming heart of the blue-haired. But his feelings are a tornado of panic and embarrassment.

Forcing himself to focus on the issue at hand, Kokichi softly pushes Shuichi back. He could feel his instincts begging him to abandon, to kick, to scream at the man to leave him alone, and never speak one word to each other… forever. But damnit, Shuichi makes it difficult for Kokichi to utter those words.

“W-wow!” Kokichi huffs awkwardly, “N-not even a r-reply! How l-lame! Nishishi~” 

His attempt to calm the tension in the air is a failure. In the end, the atmosphere around the two was even more strained. 

_“DICE is coming… you already told Ace… you almost revealed Mister Detective to DICE… that should be risky enough. Come on, Kokichi, you can’t expect a relationship with a detective to work out. Don’t send another member to their death.”_

“You always hide one eye,” Shuichi abruptly replies. “You have called me ‘Mister Detective’ on many occasions. Your hairstyle is similar in color and style, whether in a ponytail or let loose. And those are just the ones at the top of my head.” 

“Th-that’s… that’s just my twin! T-totally!” Kokichi nearly face-palms at the obvious, bullshit lie and just wants to crawl into a hole and lay there (for the rest of his life).

“Kokichi… please, just for one moment… tell me the truth.” 

The phantom thief's eyes widened as Shuichi repeated his name. He tries to conjure up another lie, _anything_ to keep up the phantom thief persona. Kokichi glances around the lonely street like it will give him another lie to tell, (of course) he finds nothing. No magical answer to be found laying about. 

Even experienced liars like Kokichi know when their time has expired. 

His shoulders slump down as his hands rip the clown mask off his face, it rattles against the ground in between their feet, the facade staring up at them in plain view. In a useless endeavor, Kokichi closes his eyes and faces the opposite direction. 

Kokichi expects the cold, metal handcuffs to be around his wrists. Sooner or later, he will be hauled into a police station, and into an interrogation room. Then, he’ll lie DICE out of it, his court trial will be broadcasted, and the keys will be thrown away. Afterall, that is what is expected. Instead of offering a chase, he notices his shot at an explanation. An answer. 

“Just shut up, detective. How long have you known?” 

“Well… I’ve been theorizing it… since the casino.” 

Now, this is a surprise. 

Of course, Kokichi knew it must have been a while with the evidence he had gathered. But he never expected… 

Without realizing it, Kokichi’s body starts to quiver. His hands ball up into fists, he tilts his head upwards, in a fruitless effort to stop the water droplets forming at the corner of his eyes. _“Don’t cry… don’t cry… don’t cry…”_

It was no use. 

The phantom thief could feel his cheeks being painted with teardrops beginning to stream down his face. 

This torrando of anger, embarrassment, sadness, stressed boils up. And explodes.

“You…! You…! You gained my trust so… so… I can open up and then backstab me in the back! Then turn in all my evidence so you can be a hero, right!”

“What! Kokichi! I wouldn’t-”

“Go ahead!” Kokichi spits out, spinning back around to point a shaky finger at Shuichi with his eyes _wide_ open. “Arrest me! Throw my heart away into the sewers! What are you fucking waiting for? Go, do it! I dare you! Why should you care about how I feel? Obviously, you used me! Is this some way to prove that you can woo a thief and then go off on your merry way? Huh? When I was inside your apartment… you knew. You knew when I told you the story about Star! Answer me, damnit!” 

“I-… no-… I-… S-Star?” 

“Yeah, he is the one!” Kokichi begins to speak before thinking. “Came up to me after running away from a babysitter named like Maki and I-” 

“Maki? As in Maki Harukawa?”

“How did you-?” 

Suddenly, Kokichi gets smacked with Shuichi’s apathetic expression. _“Don’t tell me… no way… that he knows this Maki person… no, this is too many coincidences!”_

“My two ex-friends left me after they passed away. My uncle got charged, probably wrongly convicted. My family practically abandoned me. My life turned to hell! And you- you-”

Kokichi gets cold feet like he was standing barefoot on ice. Shuichi’s eyes were practically glowing like a cat waiting for the right moment before it struck. He yanks on his purple locks, feeling like the entire world was crashing down. 

“H-hey… you said, you didn’t blame me, right? D-don’t… I… I-I was a native, selfish brat! I th-th-thought I did everything correctly and n-no one could tell me otherwise! I-I-I-” 

Shuichi steps away from him in a fearful manner, “You- your actions have-” 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Kokichi pounds his foot against the ground like a child having a tantrum. “I was scared! I had a pile of blackmail over my head and everything I built up-” 

“STOP MAKING EXCUSES!” Shuichi yells, stunning the shorter man. “YOU WERE THE MOTHER FUCKING REASON, SO OWN UP TO IT! YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR-”

“So you did lie to my face!” Kokichi flings his arms around, tainting his words with sarcasm. “God fucking damnit! I know that I should have known better than to send them out alone! You really think I feel _magnificent_ after they died! But… I had-” 

Kokichi hates to admit that Shuichi has a point. He has been blaming Saito for the incident, but isn’t he just as guilty? He could have sent someone with Star or stood up to Saito so much sooner. Maybe he is just a coward. 

“You know what? Fuck this argument,” Kokichi shoves past Shuichi, not daring to lift his head. “Just let me leave, please. _Please_.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

What?

“W-why the hell are _you_ apologizing?” Kokichi wipes away his tears, glancing behind hom to achieve a clearer look of the blue-haired. 

Shuichi stands firm like a statue despite the mini pile of blood growing underneath his glass foot. His lips were chapped, the red liquid trickling down his chin, only to mix with the puddle. The normally averated golden eyes were directly piercing into his own pair with blood-shot red staining the golden flecks. His cheeks were being marked with tears flowing down endlessly. 

“L-let me c-clarify. I-I… we’re being i-idots. We’re adults, let’s talk. L-let us have a m-mature conversation. No arguments. No yelling. We’ll l-listen.”

The purple head couldn’t believe his ears. After all that was said and ruined? Shuichi continues to seek for… friendship? He doesn’t know if the universe is playing a massive prank, but he would very much want it to stop.

“I don’t have time. I have to get back to-” 

_“Wait a second, where is DICE? They should be here, the fuck?”_

Oh no. As far as Kokichi knows, DICE is still holding Saito… practically, hostage. Who knows how long he and Mister Detective have been arguing? Did something happen? Oh no, what if Saito-? Why hasn’t anyone called? 

“Is… our relationship not important to you anymore?” 

Ouch. 

The tone in Shuichi’s voice sounded to almost _plead_ , on the borderline of begging. It made Kokichi’s heartstrings yearn to snap. But the content of his words cut him even deeper. 

“I hate that it _is_ important now. I’m leaving because… I think I care too much,” Kokichi scoffs at his shot to crack a joke, but it falls flat. “But… why does it even matter? You’ll be arresting me soon anyways…” 

“I won’t!”

“Stop lying. That’s bullshit. Do you really think I would buy you choosing whatever this relationship is over your career?” 

“Can… I prove it to you by taking you on a d-date?”

Oh. _Oh._ OH. 

Both of their pale faces become flush over. Whether from sadness, embarrassment, anger, neither could tell. Kokichi’s mouth is agape open from the craziness of it all. Shuichi’s bangs hide his eyes, fidgeting with the duffs of his sleeves.

How could…? Shuichi said… what? 

“You- what- how- why? Stop- no- y-you’re insane!” Kokichi slurs his words, feeling happy tears spring out once more (although he would never admit it). 

“Is that a yes?” Shuichi shoots him a shy smile.

Kokichi is so weak to that smile. “Yes… yes… that’s a yes, god damnit!”

After trying and failing to calm his beating heart, Kokichi responds to Shuichi’s other comment. “Let’s… _talk_ next time or w-whatever to stop acting like dramatic teenagers and have a… _mature_ conversation or… something…” 

“Shuichi Saihara!” 

The purple hair man jumps at the recognition of the other detective’s voice, his adrenaline reruns through his veins, baking up newfound energy. Both dumbly stare at each other, unsure of their next action. Bold as ever, Kokichi reacts first. 

“I just… need time to process everything. I’ll send you a message. Ok, I…” Kokichi shakes his head, holding out his finger. “Pinky promise?” 

Shuichi releases a shaky giggle, linking their pinkies together, “Pinky promise.”

As Kokichi turns to leave, he whispers into Shuichi’s ear, “May we meet again.”

In a flash, the phantom thief is gone, leaving behind a teary-eyed, flustered detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write and I hope my hard work payed off :’)
> 
> Saiouma day is approaching! And I was wondering if you lovelies would rather see a new one-shot or a new chapter? Please, comment below! 
> 
> I wish you all the best!


End file.
